SAO Alternate Universe 2
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: Season 2- Ray and Kazuto are back, but how will there next few challenges go? Will they fall into dispeair or will they make a new road in destiny. Kazuto/KiritoxAsuna, OcXRain, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **It is alive! Forget it, I am back everyone, it...has been some time since my other story, but it is here, something I promised, the squeal to my original SAO story, but for now let's get this story started, now first I do not own Sword Art Online, but i do own the story idea, and my Oc's and with that said and done, let's start the first chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmm...?" A voice hummed that belongs to a boy while looking at a nearby window, this boy has a small tan, black hair that had his bangs covering a little of his left eye, but the tips were dark red, the boy wore blue jeans, a black shirt, black finger-less gloves, and on his neck was a golden necklace, and locket, making a girl that was next to him look at him in concern.

"Are you ok Ray?" The girl asked the boy now known as Ray, who looked at her for a second, to see that she has silver like hair, honey gold eyes, as she was wearing black leggings, a jean made skirt, and a black top, but when he saw the look on her face, he gave her a small smile.

"Yea, it is just, I thought something bad happened, but it must be my imagination Nijiki." Ray replied with a awkward smile to the girl now known as Nijiki, which made her nod her head a bit, before looking at the tv that was in Ray's room, but she looked at Ray a few times before fully looking at the tv again, but Ray just thought about what happened around lunch.

*Flashback*

"Hmm? I wounder what movie I should pick for when Nijiki comes." Ray muttered to himself, until he heard his phone rang, making him confused, but he froze when he saw the name Kazuto on his phone.

"Ray! Me and Nagata are going to the mall, so see you at dinner." A voice he knew was his sister Sugu, but Ray did not replied, as he answered his phone, and heard two people talking, one was his brother Kazuto, and the other was Seijirou.

 _"Someone died? That should be impossible, the atmoshere is not like the nerve gear." Kazuto told Seijirou, and after hearing that Ray froze in place._

 _"Yes that is true, but someone has found a way to do it, and killed someone in a game named Gun Gale Online, or GGO." Seijirou replied in a calm tone, which made Ray twitch at hearing that tone._

 _"Alright, that is some info I guess, but what do you want with me, you want me to help you to come up with some ideas?" Kazuto asked, making Seijirou sigh._

 _"No, I need you to go into GGO, go investigate what is going on, and we can get the guy responsible, do this and me and my group will pay you, please!" Seijirou exclaimed in a desperate tone, causing Ray to sweatdrop._

 _"Umm...ok, but why should I, I already done enough, what could I do?" Kazuto replied with a sigh, but that made Ray nervous when he did not hear Seijirou say anything at all._

 _"Then you will allow a lot of people to die, cause if this person, this person that calls himself 'Death Gun' goes into other games, and does the same thing as in GGO then it is all over." Seijirou told Kazuto, making the brother's eyes widen when they thought about it like that._

 _"...Fine, where do I go?" Kazuto asked Seijirou, causing Ray to almost drop his phone when he heard what Kazuto said._

'You can't be serous, there is no way I can let him do this...there has to be something I can do...' Ray thought with a serious look on his face, but as he heard the location Kazuto was going, and how he told Seijirou to not tell him about what was going on, making Ray a bit pissed off after hearing that.

*Flashback end*

'Weird thing is that was literally the tenth time this week that he butt dialed me.' Ray thought with a smile, till he noticed that Rain fell asleep on his shoulder, making him smile, and went back into his thoughts.

*A few minutes later*

"I'm ho-" A woman that looks like an older Sugu, this is Midori, who saw Ray on the couch in the living room then grinned, before she went to get her camera and took a picture before leaving, but unknown to her Ray was awake, and looked at something that he saw in the corner of his eye, but he soon felt Nijiki wake up, and groaned after being woken up, till she looked at a clock and gasped, confusing Ray till he looked at the time and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Shit...your parents are going to kill me after this." Ray muttered, making Nijiki glare at him, causing him to flinch at her stare.

"Really?! They could do a bunch of things to stop us from seeing each other and you want to joke." Nijiki hissed, which made Ray look at her with wide eyes, but soon she looked at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"I'm not joking...it is just...your mom does not care, she literally wants you to stay with me, she understands why you are late home, your dad...is the opposite, and it makes me angry that he will do anything to stop us from seeing each other, I mean I know why your mom is doing what she is doing, she is scared that your dad might do." Ray told her, making Nijiki lean into his chest and sighed.

"That is true, even after learning so much about you he still hates your guts." Nijiki claimed with a frown, but Ray just kissed her cheek, before giving her a black leather jacket that was personally made for her, since there was a symbol of her sword that she used in SAO, while Ray grabbed his own leather jacket and grabbed his keys, and two helmets, before looking at her.

"Well, if we are fast then we might make it to your home before they notice." Ray told Nijiki, who gave him a small grin, and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Ray." Nijiki said with a small smile, which Ray returned with his own smile.

"I love you too, Nijiki." Ray replied, before the two left the house.

*A hour later*

"Well I'm not doing that again..." Ray muttered, as he remember what happened at Nijiki's house, which was being teased by both her sister and mother, and just thinking about it made him blush, but once he saw his phone, he went and grabbed it, looking for one person he wanted to call and did just that.

"Hey Frank...yea, I am going to need your help with something...let's just say that that your the only person I can count on in this situation, so are you in...yea I will give you the details, we just need to get ready that is it." Ray spoke to Frank, as he looked on the counter of his computer desk to see a game, the game was none other than GGO itself, making him remember when he got it.

*Flashback*

"*Sigh* I hate this, stupid press, and news, because of them I can't see Nijiki...crap I'm becoming like Kazuto, since him and Asuna are so close that they need to at least hear each other at least once a day, eh to hell with it I rather do that then to be waiting till everything calms down to hear from her." Ray muttered, till someone knocked on his door, making him confused.

"Hey Ray, here is a package, a friend of yours gave me." Midori told Ray, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as she came into his room, handed him the package and left, making him confused, and open it to find a note and case, which lead to him reading the note.

 _'Hey man, I heard what happened, so here is a gift that the two of us can play, it is a vrmmo that I found so I bought two so you and I can play together, so I sent this to your mom today, so we can start today, go on at 1:00 PM -Frank_

"The hell goes on in your mind?" Ray spoke in a whisper, as he grabbed the game which had 'Gun Gale Online' on it, and with that both Ray and Frank have been playing both ALO and GGO.

*Flashback end*

"Hey man, what's up?" A voice asked Ray, who turned around to see his brother Kazuto, who was wearing black everything, but strange thing was that one of his eyes was gold, and the other was black, but that was not the thing that got Ray's attention.

"So...Asuna wore lipstick, huh?" Ray replied in a amused tone, causing Kazuto to blush a bit and rub the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yea..anyway I am going to head to bed in a bit, I just came to check if you are still alive, since...well you know." Kazuto said, making Ray embarrassed.

"Whatever, just get rid of the lipstick or mom, and Sugu will get on your case." Ray told Kazuto, who nodded his head and left, while Ray gave a small sigh, before heading to bed.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, so yea, not really good at beginnings, so yea, I hope you all like the chapter, and leave any question's if you have any in the review section or just PM me, but till next time, later everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, and onto the disclaimer, I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own my Oc's and the story idea, and with that said and done, onto the story enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Thanks you, so Nightmare, what is up?" A tan man spoke, this man was wearing a red scarf that covered the bottom part of his face, a cowboy hat, that covered some of the upper part of his head, but it allowed people to see his brown eyes, but he also wore cowboy boots, then he had a dark red button up shirt, a brown western coat, and jeans, and on his sides were two revolvers, but there was also something that was next to one of the revolvers, but in front of him was someone the same age as him, but is wearing a gray shirt, a brown leather jacket with a hood, blue combat jeans, black gloves, and black combat boots, but you could not see his face since his hood was up, and on the table was a black mask, but this guy had one pistol, a MR6, that looked well designed for power, range, and can hold a lot of ammo, but beside it was some lightsaber like thing, and there was another one on his other side.

"We need to talk about something important, something that will end with us being dead, Punisher." The man now known as Nightmare told the guy named Punisher, who narrowed his eyes at the tone Nightmare was using, which means that the situation is serious.

"Ok, what is the problem, cause the way you are talking, makes it sound like...oh, that is the problem...this Death Gun here in GGO, am I right?" Punisher asked Nightmare, who nodded his head at what Punsher just said.

"Yea, an agent came to Kazuto, but now the problem is serious, I may not have heard everything, but I do know that there is a tournament soon, so that means Death Gun will be in it, and to back up my thoughts that he will be in it, is that this guy seems to target the most popular players, and since we are not that well known we have a good chance to not be targets until you know we are in the finals format or something, I do not really know, we really don't know since we don't so this kinda of stuff." Nightmare told Punisher, who nodded his head at what Nightmare said.

"Alright, but can we hurry what we have to do up I have to meet someone soon." Punisher said with a voice that had the tone hurry up, but hearing that tone, made Nightmare smirk at Punisher.

"Oh, so you are going to see Shino again, you know you two should go out already, it is obvious that you two like each other, but then you got to have her meet the others, since I am the only one that met her, Frank." Nightmare claimed in a teasing tone, causing Punisher to glare at Nightmare.

"Shut up Ray...and do not use not my IRL name, and maybe I am, let's just get on with the plan you jack ass!" Punisher hissed, as he called Nightmare his real name, when Nightmare called him by his real name, making Nightmare actually show his eyes, his red eyes, which were glaring at Punisher, who shivered at seeing those eyes glaring at him, which were wishing for pain to be done on him.

"...We do nothing, but prepare, that is all we can do, so deal with it." Nightmare stated, which Punisher nodded his head to the response.

"I guess that is the only thing we can do for the moment, since we do not know what this guys motives are, or if he has allies, or his name, or even his gear, so we are over all are going in blind." Punisher sighed, causing Nighmare to hiss at what he said, which was absolutely true.

"Yea, I am going to head to ALO, to you know tell Rain that I will be here for a few days." Nightmare told Punisher, who nodded his head at what Nightmare said, while watching as he logged off leaving him alone.

"Well, now what, the jerk left me alone in this game so he can be with his wife-in-game...well, I might as well explore, that or find her character." Punisher muttered, as he looked in his menu, till he found who he was looking for, and head out.

*A few minutes later*

"Jeez, that was a long walk...holy shit...that guy has a mini-gun...shit that guy has a fucking awesome gun, that bastard deserves to have his head bashed into the ground, and then-wait is that Sinon?" Punisher whispered under his breath, as he hold a pair binoculars in his hands, till he saw a blue haired girl running up a tower, then looked to see a big guy holding a mini-gun aiming at Sinon who made it to the top of the tower in record time, but when she was trying to aim at mini-gunner, she had to jump off the tower to not get killed, which made Punisher glare, and brought out a sniper similar to Sinon's and shot the guy in the arm, making the mini-gunner stumble a bit, which allowed Sinon to get close and fired a bullet in the gunner's forehead, and once she did she landed on the ground in a crouch, then stood up and looked to where Punisher was and frowned.

"Get over here Punisher!" Sinon yelled, making Punisher sigh, as he walked to her, and she was surpised to see the type of sniper he was using.

"Hey Sinon, nice shot, right in the head." Punisher told Sinon, who glared at him with a look in her eyes.

"Don't you start, I was ready to take him out, but you interfered, how long were you here anyway?" Sinon exclaimed, before asking the important question that was on her mind at the moment, which made Punisher nervous.

"Ummm...around the time I heard a big explosion, and saw you running up the tower..." Punisher answered with a wince, making Sinon sigh at that.

"Well...that is better than what I thought...I guess...but you did not have to get involved in the fight." Sinon told Punisher, who shrugged his shoulders at what she said, and gave a small grin.

"That does not change the fact that I will help you, besides you get reckless, and you forget a lot of stuff." Punisher countered, causing Sinon to scowl at him.

"Shut up, there is nothing funny about what you say!" Sinon yelled, making Punisher cover his ears, but he gained a soft smile after a bit.

"Been a few months since we met at that water park, yet here we are, talking like we know each other for years, it is nice you know." Punisher told Sinon, who gained a soft smile on her face, and giggled for a bit, now feeling relaxed.

"Yes, it has been nice these last few months..." Sinon admitted with a small blush on her face, which Punisher copied.

"Yea...still I am worried about your problem in IRL, you seem so...I don't know, nervous when we met in a cafe." Punisher told Sinon, who had a dark look in her eyes, which Punisher noticed, making him worried.

"That is personal...but you didn't tell me about how you and your friends met." Sinon replied with a small taunt, causing Punisher to roll his eyes at what she said.

"You say that, but we both know that it is not just my own story to tell...it is a really shitty way how we all met, but yet it was good." Punisher stated, making Sinon sigh at what he said, which was true.

"Whatever...I am heading back...see you soon." Sinon spoke awkwardly, which made Punisher smile at her tone.

"Yea, same place..." Punisher replied, as they both logged out of GGO.

*In ALO*

"This one is mine!" A female voice cried out, as said person used a dagger to slash a plant like creature, which was alive still, this female, was wearing blue like clothes, and had some features of a cat, and behind her were two girls, one with pink hair, and the other had blonde hair.

"Careful Silica! Anything could happen." The blonde hair girl called out, and she was right, since after Silica hit the plant creature it grabbed both her legs and held her upside down, but wings came out of her back, and she flew up, preventing her from being upside down.

"HAH! You did this to me in SAO, but not in this game!" Silica claimed, but she regretted her words, when the plant started to grow wings and flew up, causing Silica to gulp in fear, as she was now upside, but when that happened, Silica started to scream.

"Silica hold on! We got you...well we better, otherwise Phantom will kill us..." The blonde haired girl muttered, as she killed the plant beast, allowing Silica to gain control of her legs, so she quickly landed on the ground looking emotionally tired.

"Thanks Leafa, but Liz are we done?" Silica spoke to the blonde haired girl named Leafa, then asked a question to the pink haired girl, who was named Liz.

"Maybe, but killing a few more might be good, just to be sure." Liz claimed, but that only made Silica frown at what she said, while Leafa gave an awkward laugh.

"Maybe, but we may have to wait till a few respawn, cause their is none left." Leafa said, making Silica somewhat happy, but soon both girl's noticed Liz was pouting, causing the two girl's to look where Liz was looking, and saw she was looking at two people on a mushroom, one of them was Kirito, and the other was Asuna, (Both are wearing their usual clothes like in the anime), then out of no where came two fairy's circling around Asuna, these two were Yui and Strea, Kirito's and Asuna's in-game daughters.

"That is not fair, while our boyfriends are doing work, or school work, those two can hang out and get into couple mood all the time, just like in school." Liz claimed, which made the three girls sigh.

"Rainbow and Kotone are lucky, they get to hang around their boyfriends more than us." Silica agreed, making Leafa look at the two with pity, till she saw someone siting on another mushroom looking at the sky, this was Nightmare, who has his hair style from the real world with his bang tips dyed red, and is wearing blue jeans, black combat boots, black finger-less glove, and is a black coat with red triangles on the bottom of the end of his coat, a red curve line on top of his gut part of his gut, a red bandanna on his left arm, with tiny red triangle around the sleeve of his coat pointing up on both sides, and red triangles pointing down on his waist, and a big red thick 'X' on his left side and a big Red Cross on his right side that is zipped up, then suddenly next to him was a girl with red hair, and is wearing a black gold maid like outfit, this was Rain.

"True, but I feel bad for those two, since the news about who Rain's sister is the media is sometimes after her." Leafa replied, which made the two girl's next to her hiss a bit.

"Yea, but they still act similar to Kirito and Asuna." Liz stated, causing the three to laugh at what she said, making everyone that was on the mushrooms look at the three with a raised eyebrow, or a tilt of their head.

"Hey Asuna I need to tell you something..." Kirito spoke, making Asuna wounder what he was going to say to her.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, now I hope you all like the chapter, and yea, if you have any questions you want to ask go ahead and do so by anyway, but with that said and done, I will see you all next time.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but before the chapter gets started onto the usual, I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the story idea, now with that done I hope you all enjoy the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Ah Shino, yeah sorry about taking you away from your shopping, but you see we spent to much on karaoke, and we need you to help us, but don't worry we will pay you back tomorrow." A female with a lollipop in her mouth spoke, as two other girl's were behind one girl with black hair, and glasses, but a surprising thing is that they were all wearing the same uniform.

"10,000 yen? I do not have that much." The girl with glasses now identified as Shino replied with a straight face, as the girl with lollipop just looked at her for a few seconds and just gave a small bored look.

"Then go get some more from a deposit." The girl with the lollipop stated in non-caring tone, making Shino sigh under her breath.

"No...no I won't Endou-san, I will not give you any money." Shino claimed, as she was about to walk away, but was blocked from doing so, and the girl with a lollipop now known as Endou just bit on her lollipop hard, breaking it.

"Don't fuck with me..." Endou muttered while standing up, making Shino turn around to look at her.

"Let me go." Shino spoke, but soon froze when Endou made a finger gun at her, causing Shino to look at her with wide eyes, which only made Endou grin at this.

"You know Asada, my brother has some hand guns at home, would you like to see some? Maybe like a pistol?" Endou asked, while walking closer to Shino, who backed away in fear, and felt like she was about to puke.

"No..." Shino weakly muttered, but the three girls ignored her, and Endou looked at her bag.

"Asada please don't puke, it will be like the classroom all over again, just give us what you have and we will be on our way." Endou claimed with a smirk, but before she could grab Shino's bag, she felt someone was behind her, and when she turned around, she was punched in the gut, and was thrown into her friends, shocking everyone in the alley they were in, till they saw a boy around their age wearing a red shirt, with a matching red jacket, a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, then they noticed his black hair and eyes, and a red beanie on his head, till they noticed that he also have very tan skin, but Endou and her friends were backing up a bit after seeing this guy walking towards them, while Shino smiled a bit.

"Get out of here now, if I see you three again after this girl, I will rip all three of you apart!" The guy exclaimed, causing the three to yelp before running away as fast as they could.

"Thanks Frank..." Shino muttered, making the guy now known as Frank smile.

"No problem, come on." Frank replied, as he gave her a hand up, but they were stopped when a guy wearing a yellow jacket came.

"Shinkawa-kun, were you around?" Shino asked the new guy, now known as Shinkawa, who gave a small smile, causing Frank to frown for a second, but no one noticed it.

"Yea, me and Frank saw you in trouble and I was going to get help, but Frank climb up a building to stop that girl, it was amazing, people even put it on the internet." Shinkawa answered, making Shino look at Frank for a second, and saw that he became a bit pale in realizing that he was on the internet now.

"...Let's just go to a cafe..." Frank muttered, causing his two friends to laugh.

*A few minutes later*

"So yesterday you finished off that guy with a mini-gun, that is amazing, he was in the top best players...well in group like situations." Shinkawa spoke in awe, as Shino just looked at him in surprise, but Frank just raised an eyebrow.

"Well that makes sense, from what I hear all that gun needs five hundred bullets or so, meaning that his speed if dropped by a lot if I am right, and if I am right then a well hidden opponent, or a really fast one could a finish a guy like that off in one shot, it all depends on how you use your stat points in the end though from how it sounds." Frank spoke with a guessing like tone, making Shino look at him for a second, while Shinkawa conformed it.

'I forgot that he does does not like people to know he plays GGO...I wounder why though?' Shino thought with a small frown, as Shinkawa was telling Frank something that Frank barely paid attention to, but instead he looked at a clock that was hanging off the wall.

"So yea, that is the case, only the flexible and athletic characters can do the best in competitions, to bad that I used all my stat points wrong...yea that was a big mistake on my part, I do not think that I will the tournament that is coming up, oh yea are you going to enter Shino?" Shinkawa spoke, before asking Shino a question, making the girl in question look at him for a second.

"Yes, I will enter and will ki...win." Shino stated, but both boys saw how she flinch when she was about to say kill, making Frank look at her with a sad look, but Shinkawa just nodded his head.

"Ok, I gotta head home now though, I'll see you guys around." Frank told the two, as he left the shop, without noticing that Shino was looking at him with a small blush and sad look, before she looked at the time herself.

"Oh yea, I have to head home as well." Shino spoke with a far away tone, which Shinkawa noticed and frowned at that tone.

"Hey, you know if win the tournament, would you like to you know..." Shinkawa awkwardly asked Shino, who knew what he was going to say and frown a bit when she saw a ghost version of Frank in front of her.

"We will see." Shino answered before leaving, making Shinkawa frown deepen from that.

*A few minutes later*

"I'm home..." Shino muttered, as she entered her home, and walked around inside, till she looked at a single drawer that made her shiver, but she ignored it and walked towards it.

 _"You can do anything if you remember the people that are close to you, that believe in you." A voice that sound similar to Frank spoke, causing Shino to take a deep breath, and open it to see a gun, and slowly picked it up, but after a few seconds she dropped it and backed away slowly, but the thing that surprised her was that she did not puke at all._

'What...why did I not...all I thought about was the gun and...Frank...why...?" Shino thought, as she slowly remembered a accident at a bank, with her killing someone with a gun to protect her mother, but that soon disappeared when she remembered images of Frank, which made her calm down, and allowed her to release the breath she was holding in, then she thought about when her and Frank met again after meeting at the water park.

(Flashback-2 months earlier)

"Darn..." Shino muttered, when she was looking in her wallet for some money for the stuff she bought, while the the cashier was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mam, are you going to pay for your stuff or not?" The cashier asked, causing Shino to look at the ground, until someone put some money to allow Shino to get the things she was buying.

"There, should that help?" A tan skin boy asked, making both of them look at him, and Shino looked at him for a second, before her eyes widen when she recognized him, which he noticed and winked at her.

"Uh...yes..." The cashier replied, before allowing Shino to take her stuff, which she did, and waited for Frank to be done paying for his stuff, then once he did Shino got his attention by coughing.

"Ah, your still here, cool, come on let's head to a cafe that is nearby." Frank said to Shino, who did not know how to react for second, but she soon smile after a bit.

"Sure, why not." Shino replied in a low voice, and to Shino's happiness she remembered their time meeting again all the time.

(Flashback end)

'Why do I feel so relax thinking about him? Maybe playing GGO will help...' Shino thought, as she looked at her gear to play the game.

*Unknown location*

"Here it is..." Kazuto spoke after he got off his motorcycle and looked up to see a hospital, till he closed eyes and thought about what happened yesterday.

(Flashback- yesterday in ALO)

"What! You are quitting ALO?!" Asuna exclaimed in shock, but Kirito shook his head 'no' to tell her he is not doing that.

"No, I have to go check out this other game the government wants me to check out for a while, and once I am done doing what I need to do I will be back." Kirito replied with a nervous look, causing Asuna to sigh at that.

"That figures, when the government ask there is little we can do if that is the case." Asuna said in a depressed tone, making Kirito frown for a bit, but soon smiled.

"Don't worry it will only take a day or two then everything should be back to normal." Kirito reassured Asuna, who nodded her head sadly at that.

"Alright, but I wish that you could stay, though can you tell me what you are going to do?" Asuna spoke in a sad tone, which Kirito noticed and gave a straight face before smiling to ease Asuna's nerves.

"Don't worry, as for the game it is called GGO, Gun Gale Online, and they just want me to enter a tournament." Kirito told Asuna, who nodded her head and hold Kirito's hand, with Yui and, but unknown to the two Nightmare was watching them, which Rain noticed.

"You are going to the same place Kirito is going aren't you?" Rain asked Nightmare, who nodded his head.

"Yea, but you should not worry if that is the case, cause when me and him work together the job will be done faster." Nightmare told her with a grin, making her laugh at what he said, before nodding her head, as Zoey was watching them both from the sky.

(Flashback end)

'Let's hope it made it in time.' Ray thought, as he watched Kazuto entered the hospital, before walking away, as he sent Frank a text, before getting on his own motorcycle and went to get ready to head to GGO.

*At Frank's house*

"Ah, your here, I just got your text, and my brother got the gear ready, so all there is to ask is are you ready?" Frank asked Ray, as he open the door and saw his friend, who nodded his head.

"Well I am here, and ready to save some lives, so what do you think?" Ray replied with a small smirk, as him and Frank went into a bedroom, with two beds, with two devices that can check heart beats, making Ray surprised.

"Before you ask, he got it from a friend, he also got the instruction for the stuff, so that will be interesting." Frank told Ray, who gulped at that and imagine what could happen to them both.

"Ok...I am jusr going to get ready, and try hope that your brother knows what to do." Ray replied with a shudder, which Frank noticed and gave a small shrug, as Ray and him got their gear on, and attached themselves to the machines, before lying on the beds, but unknown to them was that Kazuto and Shino were getting ready to log on as well.

"Link start!" The four called out, as a they closed their eyes and saw a bright light.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, I hope that you all like the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time, and if you have any questions feel free to ask, so yea till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now like always I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

*With Kirito*

'I am here, this place is different from GGO, I wounder what...a strand of my hair...it not black, I thought my hair would be black, but this color looks familiar to me.' Kirito thought, as he turn around and looked at his reflection, after seeing everything from the spawn point he came from, but he was surprised to see that he looked like his really life self, with his hair the same style as always, and his two different color eyes, but what surprised him was that his hair color was different it was a light brunet color, as he wore black pants and a grey shirt, and combat like shoes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kirito yelled out loud, making everyone around look at him.

"Well that proves that he is here..." A machine like voice muttered, as he wore a leather jacket, while the person next to him, who is Punisher, agreed to what he said.

"Yea, that is the case, but it is surprising that he looks the same as his SAO character, I thought he was going to be a female character, but hey that is me saying things." Punisher commented, making the person next to him to scoff at what he said.

"It would have, if I did not sneak in and made his character like that, and as for what I did to his hair, I made it the same color as Asuna's so he would be reminded every second that he is in here that he could have used this amount of time to stay in the really world with Asuna...that and it was way better than the randomizer choices, for all I know he could end up being a girl if I did nothing." The guy next to Punisher replied, Causing Punisher to look at him for a few seconds with a surprise look on his face.

"You are evil sometimes, but anyway Nightmare I think if we are going to go to the BoB, then we should go get our gear ready, cause we are going to hell!" Punisher claimed in a cheerful voice, making the guy now known as Nightmare give him the fingure, before walking away, leaving a stun Punisher standing still.

'Got some new metals to go make a sword or knife, or something, I wounder what I can do with this stuff though, I can make things in this game, but can I make a sword? No probably a knife.' Nightmare thought, as he walked away, not even noticing that a guy was talking to Kirito about his character.

"This character it must be the M-9000, top of the line, I thought it was the female version, but no this is a male version, I will pay you 5-" A random man started, but Kirito just disappeared without anyone looking.

"Ugh, finally, I just need to think about this for a second...what to do first, as far as I know I have nothing...I think...And I probably have no money...I think...then their is the case that I do not even know where the tournament is...but if I have to start somewhere I have to get peoples attention, if I do that then I will get Death guns attention, now the only question I have now if how?" Kirito spoke to himself, while looking at the ground, while not noticing that he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you are going!" A female voice called out, snapping Kirito out of his thought, as he turn around quickly to look at a blue haired girl, who is wearing a green like vest, a white scarf, and black like pants.

"Sorry! Wait, um...can you help me?" Kirito replied in a awkward like tone, making the girl look at him up and down for a bit, which made Kirito uncomfortable.

"This is your first time playing this game is it?" The girl questioned with no emotion showing, causing Kirito to nod his head dumbly, making the girl sigh for a second.

"What do you want to know?" The girl asked Kirito, who scratched his cheek for a bit, before shrugging.

"I don't know, can you tell me where I can sign up to the BoB tournament, and where to get some gear, I...I just need some major help...that is all I am asking..." Kirito answered with frustrated look, making the girl look at him with wide eyes from hearing what he said, before sighing and started to walk away, which Kirito noticed and looked at the ground for a second.

"Well are you coming or not? I know a place where you can get some gear." The girl told Kirito, who looked at her with a small smile.

"Thank you." Kirito replied, which the girl nodded her head and walked to the place where the store was, and in a few minutes later they were at the place, and started to look inside.

"My name is Sinon by the way, now I have to question your sanity in trying to fight in the BoB tournament, if this is your first game then you are just insane." The girl now known as Sinon told Kirito, who rubbed the back of his head in a awkward like fashion.

"Well not really, I just transferred my character here in this game, before this I was playing a fantasy game, oh, and my name is Kirito, Sinon." Kirito explained, which Sinon nodded her head at the information.

"I see, well that helps, now what are you best at in stats?" Sinon asked Kirito, who thought about it for a bit.

"Speed, then strength." Kirito answered her simply, making her nod her head at that.

"Agility, and power, there is only a few things that you can get, from machine guns, to simple pistols, it is best you get some combat weapons, since laser like guns will not help you at all, but if that is the case, how much money do you have?" Sinon asked Kirito, who looked at her with a dumb look on his face, since he did not fully understand the information she said, before he looked in his menu.

"I only have a 1000 credits." Kirito answered Sinon, who looked surprised.

"Really...the only thing you could buy from here is a simple Ray Gun, meaning that you cannot enter the tournament." Sinon claimed, making Kirito look at her with a shock look, before shaking his head.

"No, that can't be...well if that is the case where is a place I can get a lot of money and fast?" Kirito asked Sinon, who jumped a bit when he got close.

"Well there is one place I know, but there is only one problem, and that is that you have to not get hit." Sinon answered Kirito, who looked at her with a confused look, which she replied by walking him to another part of the store, where they saw a desert like place, with a cowboy holding a gun.

"Umm...what is this?" Kirito asked, as he saw a group of three people walking towards a machine that had a hand print scanner.

"Well this is a gambling place, the objective is to not get hit, as far as I know only one or two people have beat this game, and they took a lot of money, right now it is only half that much, 30,000, that should be enough to get you all the gear you need, but to pass you half to touch the robot, as it tries to shoot you, the best someone can get is about a quarter there, since the prediction lines are going to be hard to see and anticipate, and before you ask, the prediction lines are red line marks the bullet line of ehre the person is shooting at, only snipers get one free shoot, just like this guy that is stopping and keeping his body from getting hit." Sinon answered Kirito, who looked shock for a second, before understanding what she was saying, as he watched the guy doing the gamble move around trying to avoid the bullets, but got shoot in the chest three times, when he made it to the 8 meter line.

"I see, sounds simple enough." Kirito claimed, before he walked towards the scanner and place his hand on it, as a symbol that he was going to take the challenge, surprising Sinon, while a crowd that now appeared just laugh.

"Hah, another pray, the kid is finished." A random guy claimed with a smirk, making others laugh, except Sinon, who sighed, but they were all quiet, when they saw Kirito run at the cowboy, while bending his body to the side to avoid bullets being shot at him, but continued running, while moving his body to avoid all the bullets being shot at him, shocking everyone at what Kirito was doing, but Sinon froze when she saw Kirito about two feet away, till she saw the cowboy getting ready to shoot Kirito, but he jump up and landed behind the robot, when the cowboy shoot his laser like bullet, as Kirito touched the robot, who fell to the ground defeated.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" The robot yelled, just when a bunch of coins fell out of the building, and a window appeared in front of Kirito, who pressed a button on the window, making all the money disappear, causing the robot to stand up ready for a new challenger, as Kirito walked away.

"How...you are the third person that I know that can do something like that..." Sinon muttered to Kirito, who looked surprised about what she said.

"Umm...third? Then I think they might have done something different than me, all I did was predict the prediction lines." Kirito told Sinon, making everyone, except Sinon shock to hear what he said.

"No, it was the same, now come on, let's go get you some gear for the BoB." Sinon replied with a small smile, before walking back to the store, surprising Kirito.

*A few minutes later*

"So, what choices do I have on weapons?" Kirito asked Sinon, who grabbed her chin with her hand.

"Well there are a lot of things, from guns that are heavy, to light guns, either way it will end up to how you like your speed, if that or there is door three, you get a Photon saber." Sinon replied, making Kirito confused about what she said.

"Photon Saber? What the heck is that?" Kirito asked Sinon, who gave a small smile at the question.

"They are something I do not suggest, but I have two friends that use the weapon, it is basically a sword if you want to think of it like that, but I have to ask, what is up with the hair color?" Sinon replied, causing Kirito to look at her with a surprised look, before look a bit embarrassed.

"Don't know what is up with my hair, but I am not complaining, it reminds me of my girlfriends hair color, but I am surprised to hear that they have swords in a gun filled game." Kirito commented after answering Sinon's question about his hair, who looked a bit surprised at hearing all that.

"Really? Oh, here is the spot for Photon Swords." Sinon replied, but after hearing about the photon swords Kirito froze, and went to the station, causing Sinon to sigh at seeing that, and gave him a annoyed look.

"There we go." Kirito muttered, as he saw Sinon giving him a annoyed look, but before he could say anything, a machine like bot just sped towards him and stopped and handed him the saber, which he picked up, then turn it on to see a purple like blade, making both Kirito and Sinon look at the blade in awe, till Sinon shook her head to regain her thoughts.

"Alright, you got your sword, now let's go get you a gun, and here is a note, a gun in this will have a green circle that will move around, and will become bigger or smaller depending on your heart beat, but of course I will take you to a training area, now as for a gun, since that dame sword took half your money, so I suggest getting a five-seven, then well we go into the training room, where you will be able to use the gun for practice." Sinon told Kirito, who nodded his head.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok laugh it up..." Kirito muttered, as he was watching Sinon laughing at him, while they left the shop.

"Sorry...wait no actually it was hilarious, you spent so much time to concentrate on a single shot that me saying your name, scared you, and lead to you missing." Sinon laughed, but stopped when she looked at Kirito, who was looking at a clock, making her confused, till she look at the clock, and gasp.

"You know, I never asked, but what time is the sign ups for the BoB?" Kirito asked with a curious tone, but froze when he saw an angry Sinon.

"In a few minutes you idiot!" Sinon yelled at Kirito, who jump in surprise, till his eyes widen, and he looked around until a idea came to his mind.

"I have an idea, but you need to trust me." Kirito told Sinon, who gave him a look, before sighing.

"Fine...I will kill you if we are late." Sinon muttered, causing Kirito to become after hearing that, but nodded his head anyway.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, I hope you all like the chapter, and if you have any questions feel free to ask them, or just PM me, but with that said and done, I really hope you all like the chapter, so I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now like always I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"There we go!" Kirito called out, as he was riding on a motorcycle, with Sinon in the back, as they raced to the place where the BoB will be at, which Kirito did a quick turn to park the motorcycle near the front of the building that the two were at, and the whole time Kirito was driving Sinon was laughing and enjoying everything going on around her.

"That was fun! I need to get myself one of these, wait what time is it?" Sinon started softly, before her eyes widen when she realized something important, making Kirito look at his watch for a second.

"There is five minutes till the deadline, so I guess we should hurry." Kirito replied, which Sinon nodded her head, as they both ran up the steps of the building and open the door, but Kirito looked around in a bit of awe, but snapped out of it and began to follow Sinon, as she was in front of a screen, before looking at him.

"You know, you don't need to follow...wait that is right you are a rookie in this game...alright now it is simple, there is a touch screen, just pressed the screen put in your info or not, or maybe put half of it or something, then send it, that is it, nothing more, nothing less." Sinon told Kirito, who nodded his head, and touched the screen and saw the information screen, and was about to leave it blank, till he saw the prizes, making him hesitate to put anything on the information screen.

'Dame it! What to do, maybe it will not be bad if I put any information, but it might be bad if I do and it will get someone killed, ugh! Why must the toughest decisions appear when I could get something good!' Kirito thought, while his index finger was floating above a piece of information and just put in something for a second, then press enter, before backing away, and looked at Sinon who just finished.

"So you are done, good, now we can go our own ways." Sinon claimed with closed eyes, as she started to walk away, causing Kirito to look at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, hold on I have some questions to ask!" Kirito called out, unaware that two people were looking at both him and Sinon, it was both Nightmare and Punisher.

"Strange, I never thought she would help him, but oh well, we better get to our locations of where we will be at in the tournament, luckily the only suspicious person that could be the guy we are after is in a different branch than us." Nightmare spoke with a hint of humor, while Punisher looked a bit depressed after seeing what happened between Kirito and Sinon.

"Man, I feel sorry for him..." Punisher muttered, which made Nightmare scoff at what he said.

"Be honest, you actually wish that my brother would not get all buddy buddy with Sinon, am I right? If I am right, then why have you not asked her on a date? Think about it, cause I will be heading where I need to be." Nightmare spoke with a growl, before walking away, leaving Punisher to stand where he was for a bit, before nodding his head and started to walk away.

*With Kirito and Sinon*

"Hey, can you talk to me?" Kirito asked Sinon, who was walking away.

"Leave me alone." Sinon replied, as she started to walk away faster, but Kirito still followed her.

"Please can you help me?" Kirito asked Sinon once more with a different question, but she still walked away.

"No, leave me alone." Sinon answered Kirito, while making a turn, which Kirito still followed her, annoying her greatly from the actions he is doing.

"Please, all I am asking is a little help." Kirito spoke once more in a begging tone, making Sinon stop and looked at him, causing Kirito to flinch for a second, and got ready to be hit, but nothing happened, since Sinon just sighed.

"Fine, over their is a changing room, one for men, one for girls, go get your gear on, then we will talk over there, cause due to my luck you and me are in the same branch to decide who out of the last two people will go the main area, or battle zone, or whatever, just go get your gear on, then we will talk." Sinon told Kirito, before heading into the changing room for females, as Kirito went into the changing room for guys and cam out a second later, with black combat boots, black baggy military style pants, a black shirt with a dark grey chest plate, with a small black jacket, that had armor on the shoulders, and black gloves that were finger-less, then once he was done looking at his look, he sat on a couch that Sinon told him to sit and relax for a bit.

'Alright, there is a large amount of people here, and none of them looks like they could even be Death Gun...maybe in another location, I can look...but I do not know what is going to happen next heck I do not even know what to do when this tournament starts.' Kirito thought, but was brought out of his thoughts when Sinon sat in front of him with a annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, now I think since I got a few seconds to think I know what you want to ask, this tournament is to get to the finals in this section that was made, get to the final two here, and you are in the finals, that timer will get everyone who is in this section and have them go to a random location, where the two people fight, and I think you know the rest, that is really it, it is not to complicated, so I suggest you get ready, cause I will, I will beat all of those that are strong so I can...never mind..." Sinon spoke, before muttering at the end, causing Kirito to look at her with a wry look on his face, but it disappeared when guy approached them, who had silver hair.

"Ah, Sinon, I thought I would find you around here." The silver haired guy spoke with a smile on his face, which made Kirito feel uneasy for a second.

"Oh! Spiegel why are you here? I thought you said you were not going to be joining this time?" Sinon asked the silver haired guy, who's name is Spiegel, who sat next to Sinon.

"I'm not, but that does not mean that I won't cheer you on, but I have to ask, what were you busy with today?" Spiegel claimed with a small smile on his face, before he gave a look of confusion, causing Sinon to sigh, while Kirito grinned.

"I was helping him...this was his first tournament for a beginner." Sinon relied, while pointing at Kirito, who gave a small wave.

"Names Kirito, nice to meet Sinon's boyfriend." Kirito commented, causing Sinon to glare at him, while Spiegel blushed a bit.

"We are not dating, but you better be ready for me kicking your ass in the finals, or when you get to the final's cause I will kill you." Sinon growled, but that only made Kirito shrug in response.

"We will see, but don't hold your breath." Kirito claimed, before both him and Sinon were absorbed by a bright glow that surrounded him, but the last look Kirito saw on Sinon's face was on of rage.

*Unknown location*

'Here we go, get my gear on, then fight...I might be a beginner but that does not mean I will lose easily,but at the end both me and Sinon will fight each other, I know she will make it, because she knows what she is doing...but the way she acted is she death gun? No I can't think about that now, I need to focus right here and right now on what I am going to do in the fight.' Kirito thought, as both his gun and Photon saber appeared at the sides of his pants, while he appeared in a place that had ruins and a bit of a forest.

"Ok...focus..." Kirito muttered to himself, but cringe when wind appeared and made it hard for him to see for a few seconds, but froze when the wind died down and he saw a gun with a gun aiming at him.

"DIE!" The man called out, with the prediction lines appearing around Kirito, who quickly did a back flip, and rolled to the right, hiding behind a pillar and started to breath fast, as if he was having a heart attack, till he noticed that he was shot and the proof was the bullet hole on his left foot.

"Shit, that was not good...I need to calm down...my senses, hearing seeing, smelling, everything I need to use it all, and every amount of skill I learned from every game I have played to win this, all I need to remember is to relax." Kirito told himself, as he stood up and relaxed allowing all of his senses to expand through the area, till he found his opponent, and charged not being scared as he did so, scaring him, and began to fire multiple bullets at Kirito, who used his Photon saber that he turned on to cut through all the bullets, then pulled out his own while spinning in the air while actually controlling his heart beat.

"Shit...!" The enemy cursed, as he tried to reload, but Kirito stopped him by shooting him around the body with four shoots at the arms, and legs, allowing Kirito to jump at his opponent and stabbed his saber in his chest, causing the guy to scream in pain, as his went down slowly, till he exploded like glass, showing that Kirito won the battle, before kneeling down on the ground.

"Oh man...I just realized that I have to do this four more times...no!" Kirito groaned in annoyance, as he was being transported away.

*A minute later*

'Hmm...finished, whoa in two different sections two player won in less than two minutes...hey maybe I can see Sinon.' Kirito thought, as he appeared in the lobby while looking at the screens, before he jumped to the side when he felt someone was right behind him, and he was right since the person walked where Kirito stood, before turning to face Kirito.

"Are you the real deal?" A masked man with red eyes, that was covered by a hood asked Kirito, who had his photon saber in his hand, and was ready to use it.

"What are you talking about?" Kirito questioned, ready to fight if needed to, but the man just looked into Kirito's eyes, causing him to feel like he remember this man from somewhere.

"Are you the real deal?" The man asked once again, with a window open, and turned around, showing Kirito's name, making Kirito confused yet scared.

'I know who this person is...I just know it, this person is obviously a guy, even if the voice was change from the core of my mind I know in real life that this person is a guy, but he is so familiar, and he knows my name, but where did he learn it? SAO or ALO or in IRL?' Kirito thought, till a person jumped in the middle of the two, and looked at the hooded man, this was Nightmare.

"Is there a problem going on around here?" Nightmare asked the hooded man, who looked at Nightmare for a second, who was ready for a fight, while the hooded man looked at Nightmare with a look of recolonization.

"Are you both who you are?" The hooded man questioned, with his window still opened, showing Kirito's name, but he did not put up Nightmares name, confusing Nightmare on what is going on.

'I feel like I know this guy...but where?' Nightmare thought, while examining the man, with both of his hands ready to grab his guns, as the hooded man looked at Nightmare, and tilted his head.

"That stance and readiness seems the same." The hooded man commented, which confused Nightmare and Kirito.

"What the bloody hell are you fucking talking about?" Nightmare asked the hooded figure, who looked at him, then Kirito and from the sound of it 'hummed' in amusement, as if he was enjoying both boys being cautious and tenses.

"Interesting...you both are the same, yet I can recognize one of you, the other not so much, but that does not matter." The hooded figure claimed, with his red eyes glaring in a way at both Kirito and Nightmare, who looked at the man for a second, and watched him raise his right hand up to close the window in front of him, but both brothers saw a tattoo, one with a black coffin, with what looks to be from what the bandage would show a laughing face, which made both boys blood become cold, and their bodies became stiff.

'Laughing Coffin...! He is from SAO..." Kirito and Nightmare thought in shock when they saw the familiar symbol.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I really hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you want to ask me, then feel free to ask or PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now like always I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

'Why...? How? Laughing Coffin, which member, this makes no sense, just who the hell is this guy?! I seen him before, but I just can't remember his name, he is Death Gun, that I know for sure, from the pictures and his voice that players caught that is definitely the person Kazuto is after, now the only problem is...can he get his sanity back before finding him in the finals tomorrow, if he can than he might survive what could happen, but if he can't it will be up to me and Punisher.' Nightmare thought as he was walking away in a limping fashion, which everyone around him looked at him with concern, but he ignored it, till Punisher appeared in front of him with a frown on his face.

"Ok, talk, you look like you have seen someone from the past that wants to kill everyone nearby or some shit like that." Punisher stated, making Nightmare lift his head up showing the red helmet he was wearing that was looking at Punisher.

"You would not believe how right you are my friend, cause that just happened a few seconds ago, I found Death Gun...and I figured out that he is from Laughing Coffin, to prove it he has the tattoo on his right arm that is covered by some kind of bandage like tape." Nightmare told Punisher, who looked at him with wide eyes, before cursing for a few minutes, till he got his composer together and looked at Nightmare in the eyes...well helmet.

"You have got to be shitting me, I thought they were arrested or sent to some mental institution or something like that." Punisher claimed with a frustrated sigh, as Nightmare just shrugged for a second.

"So did I, but I guess I was wrong to believe that, but I am not worry about that, I am more worried about Kirito, Death Gun was talking to him mainly, and it looked like he was after blood." Nightmare told Punisher, who looked shocked, but he was not looking at him, which confused Nightmare till he turn around and was shocked to see Kirito fighting someone, but it was not a regular fight that he saw, it was more like he was after the persons head or something else entirely, which confused Nightmare about what caused this sudden change to happen to Kirito.

*A few minutes ago with Kirito*

'Who...? I don't remember his name...It reminds me of the people in SAO...I do not get it! Who is he, and why is he killing people SAO pass but he is killing...why? He is Death Gun, his voice sounds the exact same as the voice I heard that one time...' Kirito thought with his hands and body shaking like no tomorrow, as he sat on a couch with fear showing in his eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" A voice brought Kirito out of his thoughts, thoughts on a massive battle, where all his friends that were in SAO were fighting a army of cloak people till they either surrender, died, or even committed suicide, but he soon brought his attention when he saw Sinon put a hand on his shoulder, which made him look at her hand for a second, and as she let go Kirito grabbed her hand, which shocked her, till she saw his eyes and was shocked to see that his eyes were almost lifeless.

'What should I do now...' Kirito thought with no sense of what is going on around him, which made Sinon a bit worried when she noticed that Kirito was not responding to anything around him.

"Hey are you alright?" Sinon asked Kirito in a worried tone, as she looked at his eyes, and felt the similarities between her and him when she looked at his eyes, but as she looked at him she saw that he was finally looking at her, but before he could say anything he disappear due to a blue glow enveloping him, which made Sinon freeze for a second and looked at a screen nearby, as she watched Kirito, who was standing still for a few seconds, till he charged at his opponent with no mercy and was stun to see Kirito angry.

*A hour or two later with Sinon*

"Hey Sinon!" A voice called out to Sinon, making the Sniper become stiff for a second, with a light blush on her face.

"Punisher! What are you doing here? I thought you were never going to join a tournament, or are you here to watch?" Sinon asked Punisher, who gave her a small grin, before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I wanted to surprise you about it, but I guess you deserve to know that I am entering the competition, so I guess you have to deal with me as well in this competition, along with Nightmare, and since our sections are done, he went back to IRL for a while, that or he went to do something else, I do not know, but he should be fine, he is a tough bastard, but enough about me, how about you I saw all your battles and I am happy to see that you are in the semi finals, one more win and you get to enter the competition for tomorrow." Punisher replied with a smile on his face, which made Sinon smile for a second.

"That is cool...I guess I am fine, but that guy fighting right now seems tough, but I will kill him with one shot." Sinon claimed with narrowed eyes, till she was transported to her fight for the semi-finals, which made Punisher sigh for a second.

"Hate to say it, but she is not even in the right place at mind at the moment, Kirito is on autopilot, and he will not care about anyone or anything at the matter till he gets to where he needs to get, I just hope that she will not go to crazy with this thing, she is getting more and more fired up, in a bad way, and I hate to see her disappointed at the end, but even though I had play this game longer than him, I do not see myself winning against Kirito." Pubnisher muttered to himself, as he watched Sinon's fight, which only lasted a few minutes till he saw that she disappeared to head to the final stage to where she will fight Kirito.

*Unknown location*

'Alright, the only way he can get to where I am and to be undetected is by sneaking around.' Sinon thought, as she was now standing in a destroyed highway road, before she quickly ran into a abandon bus, and quickly made it to the highest point of the bus, and got her sniper ready, but she soon froze after a few seconds from a something that she could not believe.

"What the hell...why is he doing that...? Is he looking down on me...don't look down on me...don't look down on me...DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Sinon started to mumble, till she screamed and fired a shot from her sniper at the thing she saw, which was Kirito, who was walking towards her not even looking a bit concern about what was going on around him, but the bullet Sinon fired missed Kirito, which stun her, but she shook that thought away as she continued to try and shoot him, but no matter what she always miss, as Kirito just stood still not really caring about what was happening, which really ticked Sinon off, as she ran towards him.

"..." Kirito just sighed for a second, as Sinon was now in front of him with her sniper ready.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you not trying! Do you really want to die!" Sinon exclaimed, but Kirito did not react and just looked at her.

"My mission is complete, I just need to get into the finals for tomorrow." Kirito stated, but his words just made Sinon growl.

"If that is the case than why don't you just take your gun and shoot yourself! Cause I do not want to fight the person I am seeing right in front of me, I want to fight the one that has the fire that showed that he was determine!" Sinon scream, surprising Kirito, as he looked at her and remember all the times he battled someone, and and everything else and thought about his whole day in GGO and gave a small apolitical smile.

"Your right..." Kirito claimed as he pulled out his pistol, making Sinon tense and raised her sniper up at his head.

"What-" Sinon started, till Kirito raised his hand up and took a bullet out of the gun and placed it in his hand.

"We will duel, I will move back by 10 meters and throw this bullet in the air and the second when it lands and hit the ground we start, your sniper versus my blade." Kirito told Sinon, who nodded her head and kneel down and had her gun ready, while Kirito had his photon saber ready, as he threw the bullet in the air, which Kirito turned on his saber allowing the purple laser appeared, and the two looked at each other as they waited for the bullet to hit the ground, and once it did, Sinion fired, but when she did Kirito moved his blade fast enough to cut the bullet in half, shocking Sinon, who was about to grab her pistol when she saw Kirito about to move, but that failed when he was in front of her with his saber near her neck and his free hand grabbing her gun, leaving her stun.

"How did you know that I was aiming at your leg?" Sinon asked Kirito, who looked at her in the eyes and sighed for a second.

"Easy your gun's scoop, I saw where your eye was looking at and used it to my advantage.: Kirito answered her honestly, shocking Sinon to the core from his answer, and she saw that no matter what he will always be stronger than her.

"How...How are you so strong, what is the secret, what does it take to be strong!" Sinon cried out with tears threatening to come out of her eyes, making Kirito look at the ground for a second with a depress look.

"I am not strong, everything I did was a mix of skill and being reckless, man if only my brother and sister were here they would be on my case, but I am not strong Sinon." Kirito told Sinon, who just shook her head.

"Don't lie! You cut through a bullet here that is a sigh of strength!" Sinon replied in an angry tone, but the sadness and fear in her eyes said something else, which made Kirito look at the ground.

"That is in game...I am not strong...I had to kill two people one time, but the sad thing was I did not know their names, yet I can never stop thinking about it time to time...I only let it go by remembering the people close to me and talk to them, but remember this that gun you used can kill, in real life, if you have the choice to shoot to save you and someone close to you, who you do it?" Kirito responded, leaving a stun Sinon, who looked at the ground for a few seconds, till she drop the gun in her hands and let it hit the floor, and soon put her hand on a scanner from her menu, showing that she surrendered.

Tomorrow we will fight again, and I want you to go all out." Sinon told Kirito as they were both enveloped by a light, while everyone watching looked at the scene in silence, and looked stun, except for Punisher, who dmiled for a second, till he saw someone leaving, someone with a cloak on.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I really hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you want to ask me, then feel free to ask or PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now like always I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Hey, Kazuto are you alright?" Sugu asked Kazuto, who was glaring at his salad, but when he heard Sugu's voice, he snapped himself back into reality.

"Yea, everything if fine, just a bit tired that is it..." Kazuto replied in a low voice, which still worried Sugu, but she decided not to get to into it.

"Alright if you are sure..." Sugu muttered, which Kazuto nodded his head, before looking around the table and noticed something.

"Hey were is Ray?" Kazuto asked Sugu, who just looked at him in surprise.

"Are you serious? He told us that he was going to hang out at Frank's house, they were going to go hang out and do something, though they did not say that they were going to go on ALO, but I can't ignore what is happening to you, Asuna told us that you have a job to do at GGO, and you can't say that you did not went to GGO, since you were in your room late last night, and the fact is when I went to the GGO website, and I saw the tournament layout of who is in the game and...that is really it, they have players in but there are two that they could not get their names from, since from what was said, they moved to fast and finished off their opponents to fast that other players, that or they played the mysterious player card, till the finals, I do not know,there were actually a lot." Sugu told Kazuto, who was surpised to hear what Sugu said, and started to think about what she said.

'Could one of those two be Death gun? No that can't be it, but how are two peoples able to get pass the system?' Kazuto thought with a raised eyebrow, but he soon came out of thought when he felt Sugu hugging him from behind.

"Hey, you are making a scary face again, are you sure you are alright, if you are not going to say anything to me, than can you talk to Asuna? Anyone so that they can help you?" Sugu asked Kazuto, who looked at his food for a second, before he began to give a small weak smile.

"I will take it into thought..." Kazuto replied, which made Sugu smile, as she went back to her seat.

"Oh yea, I heard from Asuna about your payment, and I was wondering about it." Sugu spoke, which made Kazuto freeze in place like a statue.

'Oh shit.' Kazuto thought with a small depressing smile on his face, while he looked at Sugu, who was grinning at him.

*With Ray and Frank*

"You ready for tonight?" Ray asked Frank, who nodded his head, while drinking a soda, as the two were walking towards Frank's house.

"I am, but I have to say, I am surprise that you are so calm after yesterday, I mean, even though you didn't kill a lot of people, you did kill one or two people, how are you so calm after that?" Frank replied, which actually made Ray look at him with wide eyes for a second.

"Simple, I think about the good I did, if I focus on the killing than it will come back and hunt me, even though I do not wish killing was an option, laughing Coffin killed so many innocent people that it should be a crime, which it is, but still we stopped them, and I wished that they could just go to jail, but we know how they act, so yea, I do not think of the bad times, even when I do, I think of the good we did, I may not now there names, but hey did anyone? I mean we told no one our real names, or hang out, or anything of the sort, so I guess that helps as well." Ray answered Frank, who gave a small smile and nodded his head at what Ray said, just as they walked near a park, and saw Shinkawa and Shino sitting on some swings, which caught Franks attention.

'They are hanging out? Huh, are they dating now...I regret nor talking to her, but as long as she is happy.' Frank thought, till he felt Ray hitting him in the shoulder.

"Go my friend, go and be with her, make her your girlfriend, or encourage her, do something, otherwise you might regret it." Ray told Frank, who looked at him for a second, before smiling and headed off to where Shino and Shinkawa were, which made Ray smile for a second, till a thought came into his mind, before leaving, but if he stayed longer he could have saw that Shinkawa left, leaving both Frank and Shino alone.

"You know he is wrong...the versions of you I met in real life and in game are both you, so do not listen to him, cause the only person that knows you is you, all you have to do is find yourself, and that is it, nothing else." Frank told Shino, who raised her scarf up a bit to cover her cheeks.

"Thanks...Frank, what makes you strong?" Shino replied in a soft voice, but Frank heard her and blinked at what she said, then looked at the sky.

"Sad truth is, I am not strong, no one is, that is just human nature, I have my flaws, everyone in the world has flaws, and some of these flaws actually prevents someone to do something or gain something, all I can say is that, I am not invincible, or anything like that, I do know that if I work with my friends, if I just focus on the good times, and I think of all the good things that my actions did, and learn from the bad ones than I am ready for everything." Frank told Shino, who looked at him with wide eyes, while looking at him, and saw a smile on his face, causing her blush to grow underneath her scarf.

"I see...thank you for answering my question." Shino spoke in a calm tone, while unconsciously letting her head rest on Frank's shoulder, shocking him greatly, till he started to get comfortable and wrapped one arm around her.

"Hey I know it is a bad time to ask, but do you want to met my friends after the competition?" Frank asked Shino after a few minutes, who gave him a blank look.

"Maybe...it might be good to come out of my shell...if just a bit, I mean I talk to Ray, so maybe talking to others will be ok..." Shino muttered, in a awkward manner, which Frank noticed and started to give a small frown.

"Hey do not force yourself to do things that make you feel uncomfortable, I do not want you to force yourself to do anything that you will regret or to do something you are not prepared for mentally." Frank told Shino, who looked t him for a second, before nodding her head at what he said.

'There is a difference between you and Shinkawa, and I feel when this is all over, I feel like you or him will be my boyfriend.' Shino thought with a sigh.

*In ALO*

"Hah! I got the bastard, you guys finish it off from the sides, while I make sure it does not move!" Klien called out with a grin, causing Liz to sigh at what her boyfriend just said.

"Do not act so tough! You were scared looking at this lizard like monster!" Liz yelled at Klien, who became a bit depress, while everyone smiled at how the two acted towards each other.

"Oh come on, he is giving us the chance to attack, so he is being a good boyfriend, and friend...I think." Silica told Liz, as a black-purple hair boy, with a dark blackish red eyes, pale like skin, with very dark navy blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, black combat shoes, black finger-less gloves, a midnight purple-black jacket that had it's sleeves up to the elbows, but this boy had a black like armor on the chest, shoulders and elbows, as a purple sword was in his hands, floated next to Silica, with his eyes looking at the situation Klien was in.

"We better hurry, otherwise that lizard will poison Klien." The boy told Liz, who gasp when she realized that he was right.

"Dame it you are right Phantom, hey I won't let you poison my boyfriend!" Liz yelled at the Lizard, while also charging at it, a girl who has short black hair, blue eyes, with a blue jacket, black finger-less gloves and shirt, and is wearing blue pants and boots, while a boy was next to her, as he wore a white sleeveless jacket, white pants, has two arm gauntlet with navy blue lines on them and a blue gem in the shoulder part of the gauntlet, is wearing black combat boots, has very dark blue hair and eyes, and in his hands is a two handed sword in his hands., the two were Slade and Philia

"So Kirito is fighting in some competition today from what Slade told me." Philia asked Phantom, as she was gesturing to Slade, which Phantom nodded his head to confirm what she said.

"That is right Philia, but I am curious where Nightmare and Punisher are, they should be here by now." Phantom replied, with a thoughtful look on his face, as a boy with dark green hair and eyes, with pale skin, the Sylth is wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, forest green combat boots, black finger-less gloves, and a green coat that stops by the knees and has some black lines on the arms, with a silver sword in his hands appeared.

"Maybe...I do not know, or care to be honest, they might not like to watch guns." The green haired boy suggest, just as out of no where A man with light blue hair, blue eyes, a silver like gauntlet that stops at his shoulder on his left arm, and is wearing white pants, white combat boots, a glove on his right hand which was finger-less and was the color brown, and he wore a white jacket with no sleeves and looks close to a coat, and the jacket has black skinny lines going up and down and the inside of the jacket is dark blue, and the shirt was white with a black bold line going down, with a katana that had a blue and gold crest, a girl with silver hair who looked around 13, as she had purple iris, is wearing a yellow but looks gold poofy dress, with gold boots, gloves that stops at her elbows which all have green lining, gold star earrings, and is wearing a dark blue french hat, next to her was Rain, who had one sword wrapped around each side of her waist.

"I do not think my boyfriend is not afraid of guns Blade." The red haired girl told the boy now known as Blade, who pouted in response, making the silver haired girl giggle in response.

"That makes sense why you would know Rain, but maybe Sumeragi knew, I mean he hangs out with your boyfriend." The girl claimed to the red head named Rain, and the blue haired boy named Sumeragi.

"No I do not hang out with him, we have a few minutes to talk and that is it Seven." The guy now known as Sumeragi told the silver haired girl, who was named Seven, as she looked at him in surprise.

"Really? Huh, well Asuna seems a bit worried about Kirito being in GGO, so there might be something to look into, but for now come on everyone! Let's go! I have a place rented so that we can watch the competition for GGO." Seven called out, but before anyone could do anything Leafa and a green haired boy, who is wearing common like clothes.

"Hey do not leave without me and Recon!" Leafa called out, as the boy now known as Recon, who gave a small smile, which lead to Seven laughing.

"Never, come on then, the three down there are done, so let's head to the spot!" Seven called out, as everyone flew to the location to where they were heading, but unaware to them, they were about to see the most gruesome thing in their life.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I really hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you want to ask me, then feel free to ask or PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now like always I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"You ready?" Punisher asked Nightmare, who was checking all of his gear one more time, before nodding his head.

"Yea, you have any info on the players and their names, if we go by new people to the big shots than we might find our guy." Nightmare replied, as he now looked at Punisher, who was scrolling through his menu looking at some things.

"Got some, I only got five names that are suspicious, but only two of the five really struck me." Punisher told Nightmare, who nodded his head, before Punisher sent him the two names, and looked at both of them, before getting curious about one name in peculiar.

"This one name, what does it mean, it looks like it is in a different language." Nightmare questioned, which confused Punisher, before he looked at the name Nightmare was pointing at, and he also questioned it as well.

"I will find out as soon as I can, but for now, let's just relax, we only have 32 minutes left, and...your brother and Sinon is here." Punisher stated with a dry look on his face, making Nightmare chuckle at his reaction.

"Figures, I am glad she is teaching him, because I would be terrible at it, but remember, one thousand meters apart, we meet at the here, the bridge, and we take anyone that is not death gun, we do this, and we can save a lot of players, twenty-five at least, but yea we need to take out the players fast, otherwise they will get into the crossfire, especially when I found a glitch, that can allow people into the land where we are going tight at, from what I can gather only ten people can come through it a day, so we have to be fast, and rid of them all as fast as we can, because if we do, we can make sure everyone is safe, but the bad thing is that we can't be in the same spot for so long." Nightmare said in a far away tone, before looking at where Kirito and Sinon were, and noticed that his brother was nervous, while Sinon was looking at him with a sharp glare on her face.

"I can hear them, they are talking about the tournaments thirty competitors, well Kirito is asking for people Sinon has not seen in the tournament before, which is something to consider really, but I have to say we should get to the places we should go, since we got about twenty minutes left till hell is open up for us, because it really will be hell for us to make sure no one dies by this one guy, I mean seriously how the hell are we going to kill twenty five people, if the person we are after is by himself, I mean what are the odds, that we will save everyone?" Punisher muttered with a frustrated look on his face, which lead to Nightmare sighing.

"I do not know, but we have to try, the advantage we have is that we are a team, and he is one guy, plus people will start killing each other at the beginning like there no tomorrow, but we will win, we just have to believe, strike fast, and show no mercy, we have to have the same reactions and skills we had in SAO when we fought, just a bit more, we have to be the chaos flame, and true nightmare once more, then when this is all over we can go to ALO..." Nightmare said with a small sigh, surprising Punisher for a second, before he nodded his head, and gave Nightmare a smile.

"Yea, and you know what, since we are going through hell, and dragging Sinon into this, I am going to take her on a date when this is all over." Punisher claimed, making Nightmare nod his head, before the two stood, up and were about to leave, before they looked at Kirito and Sinon, and saw Kirito looking a bit down, and Sinon looking a bit understanding.

'You won't have to worry to much brother, cause you are not alone.' Nightmare thought, as both him and Punisher left the now known bar that they were in, till Punisher grabbed Nightmare's shoulder for a second.

"Oh yea, about that name, I found out the meaning." Punisher claimed, making Nightmare nod his head, as he heard what Punisher said, before becoming stiff when he heard the meaning, and now understanding what is going on now, but there was only one thing going on in Nightmare's mind now, a single thought that annoyed him to the core, that he still could not figure out.

'Who was this guy in laughing coffin, I know that mask looks familiar, I just need to remember the person's name they used, what is it...maybe when I face the guy, or see him, I might remember if I just see his movements, or something like that.' Nightmare thought, as both him and Punsiher were heading to where they need to be, with their thoughts still on the tournament, and thinking on what to do when they were face to face with death gun, and his comrades if they used the glitch.

*A few minutes later*

"Alright everyone, it is time for the competition to begin, there are ten seconds lefts, so count with me, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Begin!" A lady called out, as all thirty competitors were waiting for the battle to begin, but when the time ended they were all transported away, into different areas of the map, and the second they did, everyone moved to fight, showing no mercy to anyone, while Sinon was hiding in some bushes waiting for someone to appear, so she could take someone out, and when someone finally appeared she scaned the person, and noticed a few grenades, and smiled for a second, as she shot one of them, making a huge explosion killing the guy.

"Alright time to check the map...what almost half the competition is gone, is this Punisher and Nightmare's doing, if so I have someone else to worry about other than Kirito, but still it is a big surprise, but even though that is the case, I can't help but wonder where they are, well two people are near the bridge, so if I hurry up I might take them out, yea, then I will try to find those three and take them out." Sinon muttered to herself, as she was looking at a holographic image of the map, before putting it away, and ran to the bridge, and saw her target laying on the ground, with a gun ready aiming into the forest, which she quickly hid behind some rocks and aimed for his head, till someone jumped her, which she was going to reply by taking out a pistol, only to stop when she saw it was Kirito.

"Don't shoot!" Kirito hissed, as he got off her, and quickly lay down on the ground with a pair of binoculars in his hands, shocking Sinon for a second, before she got angry.

"Jeez, a bit of a warning, I thought you were going to kill me in a cowardly way, instead of fighting me in an actual fight, and wait a second how did you get here?" Sinon claimed with narrowed eyes, but Kirito did not say anything, and looked around the area for someone or something.

"We can deal with that later, I need to see this fight, so don't do anything, I just need to see if this is the guy that was wearing the cape, and as for how I got here I unequipped everything off and saw in the water." Kirito told Sinon, who looked at him for a second with an awkward look on her face, before sighing, and aimed her gun at her target, but did nothing.

"Fine, but I will shoot him if it is not what you expect, so yea do not get your hopes up." Sinon stated, which made Kirito sigh, but he nodded his head anyway.

"That is ok I guess, it is better than you killing the guy." Kirito claimed, but he became silent when he saw someone walking to the bridge, a man wearing white gear, with a helmet, with a shotgun in hand, when Sinon looked at the guy he perked her interest.

"He looks strong, but he also looks flimsy, as if he is made for speed mainly." Sinon muttered, before looking at Kirito, who has a heisted look on his face.

"Is this him or not." Kirito muttered in annoyance, making Sinon look at him for a second, before looking at the ground, and saw the guy running, leading to gunner that was on the ground to try and shoot him, but everyone was taken back when the guy easily evaded all the bullets, and soon jumped on a bridge cord and quickly charged at the gunner with a burst of speed, till he jumped in the air and aimed his gun, while the gunner no matter what missed all of his strikes, until finally the guy shot the gunner, who stood up, in the chest, before shooting him in the head leaving the guy dead.

"...I'm going to shoot him." Sinon claimed, which made Kirito sigh and nod his head.

"Fine, but hurry, we do not know what else this guy can do." Kirito claimed, but before he could say anything he saw the guy fall on his back, which shocked both Kirito and Sinon, who looked around the area, with Kirito looking at the guy.

"Where did that come from? The forest?" Sinon muttered under her breath, as Kirito looked at the guy closely, and saw something on his shoulder.

"I do not know, but what is that thing on the guys chest?" Kirito asked Sinon, who raised an eyebrow, and looked at the guy's shoulder and gasp at what she saw what was on his shoulder and gulped for a second.

"A stun bullet...but where, no who?" Sinon muttered under her breath, until she saw a guy standing nearby, and Kirito knew who it was, it was death gun.

"How? When did he get there?" Kirito questioned in shock, till Simon saw something in death guns hand, and gasp at the weapon she saw.

"Where did this guy get that gun? It is super rare, heck it can be called nonexistent, he must be an expert who wanted to get all the gear he wants and needs, along with getting the skills, before entering a tournament." Sinon stated in awe, while Kirito was shaking in fear when he saw death gun put his first gun away, before taking out a pistol and did a small prayer.

'Don't tell me, he is going to do it...' Kirito thought in shock, while Sinon looked confused on what was going on.

'His stance is strong, the aura as well...am I scared?' Sinon thought for a second, before looking at her hand, and saw that it was shaking badly, but she was brought out of her thoughts when Kirito started to shake her.

"Shoot him, shoot him before he takes him out!" Kirito exclaimed, while pointing at Death gun, leading to time slowing down, and a gun shot was heard, making everyone freeze when they heard it.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Bam! cliffhanger, but there we go another chapter done, now I really hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you want to ask me, then feel free to ask or PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey everyone it has been awhile, but I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now like always I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Wow, this is insane." Rain stated, as she and the others were watching the GGO tournament, but then she saw her sister actually looking serious at the video screen they were watching with a calculating look.

"Is something wrong Seven? You are having that look when you see something serious." Sumeragi asked Seven, who said nothing for a second, before she grabbed a glass cup that was her's and took a sip of her drink, before looking at him.

"I find this suspicious that is all, that and I am trying to guess who would win this whole thing." Seven answered Sumeragi with a sigh, causing both Sumeragi and Rain to sigh in relief, until they heard someone laughing, and saw that it was Liz laughing, while she was sitting on Klien's lap.

"It is obviously going to be the guy wearing the white suit and helmet, because look at that, he easily dogged all those guys attacks like nothing, so what can you really say about that, he's fast, quick on his toes, and can obviously finish someone off with his speed." Liz claimed with a cheeky smile, which made both Asuna and Rain frown at what she said.

"You know that Kirito/Nightmare have the speed to beat him, right?" Asuna and Rain said at the same time, while saying their respected boyfriends name, leading to the two to glare at each other for a second, before looking at Liz, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Not really,since we do not know that they play game before, for all we know Kirito does not know what he is doing, or maybe he has been playing that game and we have never noticed, because remember there were a bunch of reporters after us here and there, even the ones that actually went to ALO just to get some info on us, plus now that I am saying it both Punisher and Nightmare could be having that problem right now and they are trying to lose them, cause remember some of them are really determined to get info, so there is that." Phantom pointed out, which actually made everyone think about what he said for a few seconds.

"If that is the case then both Punisher and Nightmare might be alright, now Kirito could be sneaking around at most trying to take out his opponents slowly, while also trying to figure out the kinks of the game, but then again he might do something stupid and charge in and do some stupid shit." Klien said with a small smirk on his face, before facing a glaring Sumeragi.

"That is an ideal, but also is not, due to the fact we do not know of their current stats or such in the game." Sumeragi retorted, making Klien frown for a bit, before nodding his head in agreement to what Sumeragi said.

"How about we just watched the battles and see if we can find out our self's." Recon spoke, which in a few seconds of silence everyone agreed with what he said, before looking at the screen.

"Five bucks says that Kirito has a weapon that is like swords." Liz claimed, making everyone laugh at what she said, before they look at the screen and saw a man wearing a mask, while aiming his gun at the white suit guy, which shocked them all for a seconds, as they tried to think of what just happened, before they heard a gun shoot, making everyone stop and looked to see who was the cause of that shoot.

*In GGO*

"Looks like I just made it in time, otherwise you would have killed that guy Death Gun." A voice spoke, causing Death gun to look to his right so see Nightmare holding a sniper in his hand, before they were replaced with two pistols.

"I did not think that you would get in my way...the sniper I saw, but you are someone that I need to watch out for...just like in SAO, you are a big pain, threat to my plans." Death Gun claimed with a small tilt of his head, shocking Sinon and Kirito, and causing Nightmare to bend forward a bit.

"That might be the case, but you laughing coffin members are always the same, kill, kill, and kill even more for the shit and giggles, and it does not help that you were stuck in SAO for two years to make you think that killing people will solve anything, but if you think that I will let you kill anyone in this competition then you are surely mistaken." Nightmare spoke, as he aimed at Death gun, and was about to fire his gun, before Death gun lifted his free hand up, showing no worries whatsoever.

"I am aware, a bit more than half the competition is gone already, but you know people are watching this you know." Death Gun told Nightmare, who just shrugged his shoulders at what Death Gun says.

"That just shows that I am warning people about you, I won't let you kill anyone in this tournament." Nightmare replied, causing Death Gun to scoff, before dropping something on the ground, which made Nightmare jump back in panic.

"You will never stop me from killing people in real life, because in any second, this gun I am holding will kill them." Death gun stated, before smoke came out of the item he dropped on the floor, and by the time it was all gone, Death Gun was no where to be seen.

"Shit! There is no where he can run, and he knew about the sniper, and I was blocking one was, so that means he went into...the water, clever bastard, but I better go before it gets worse." Nightmare mutter, before running off, unaware that Kirito and Sinon were looking at him.

"So, what was that all about?" Sinon asked Kirito, who just looked shocked about everything that just happened, before shaking his head, and trying to forget what just happened for moment to get his thoughts together.

"Well I guess I can start by saying the guy wearing the black clock was Death Gun, and yes the rumor one, but I am surprised that guy managed to find not just us, but also managed to kill people the total number of people dead is two, and as in dead, I mean they died in the real world, the same time their character died as well, or when he shoot them, and so on, as for what those two were talking about...it was an old game I used to play, where if your health goes down to nothing it is game over for real." Kirito told Sinon, who looked at him with wide eyes, before slowly looking at her watch.

"Watch to see if anything will happen, I am going to check the map." Sinon told Kirito, who just nodded his head, and began to look at the map she had, and began looking around and found all the players still active, and are still around, before gasping, catching Kirito's attention.

"What's wrong!" Kirito asked in concern, before seeing what surprised Sinon, which she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Eight players are still left...that is all, and the number is dropping quickly, if what you say is true, then that means that either Death gun killed them, or someone else got to them first, and I really do not like our odds if that is the case...but if I am right then I have an idea on who the guy that save Pale Rider, so we should be fine hopefully, now I can't seem to find Death Gun, well his real name that is, so this is a bit more difficult, what we can do is hurry to the city, because that is where the most people are, and if I was a killer, I would go there and target the people there that would be at their weakest, so then I can do that trick he ca do to kill people." Sinon told Kirito, who nodded his head at what she said, before they got their stuff, and took off.

*In ALO*

"...What was that, why were they talking about SAO..." Liz asked in a nervous tone, with Klien now looking like he was dead, and was soon brought back to life with a dead look in his eyes.

"...Laughing Coffin, that guy, even before that other guy mentioned it, I knew where he was from, he was apart of Laughing Coffin, in SAO, there was a non-written rule, that no one would kill a player, but there was a group called Laughing Coffin, they were a group that killed for fun, and kill knowing the consequences." Klien told everyone, making those who were not in SAO to look at him in shock, while those that were in SAO to look down with a dark look on their faces.

"...I am going to go talk to the person that made Kirito go in that game, I will be back in a bit, Yui, Strea, I need you two to find out everything that there is about GGO." Asuna told her two 'daughters', who nodded their heads at what she said, before Asuna logged off.

"Well if that is the case, me and Sumeragi will get people on what is going on around GGO so we can trace the sources of where all the remaining players are, and try to find anything that can be used against, Kirito, then we are going to contact Nightmare and Punisher to see where the hell they are at." Seven told everyone, before both her and Sumeragi logged off, leaving everyone to look at the ground, till Zoey flew up to Rain's face, and hugged her cheek, getting Rain out of her daze state.

"Mama, you have to be strong, maybe Papa is busy...along with Frank...so we have to have hope that they are not in trouble, and we also have to hope Uncle Kirito can end this madness once and for all, so please don't feel so down Mama." Zoey told Rain, who looked at her in game daughter for a few seconds, before nodding her head.

"Right, You are right Zoey." Rain replied with a smile.

*In GGO*

"Alright we are in the city." Kirito told Sinon, who nodded her head, but stopped and looked at Kirito, who noticed that she was looking at him.

"We need to figure out who Death Gun is, since that is obviously is not his name." Sinon declared, which made Kirito nervously look at her for a bit.

"Yea that is obvious..." Kirito muttered, making Sinon roll her eyes.

"Yea, yea, so I already have a few ideas, but we need to see who is left, besides that I am surprised that we saw no one coming for us, I did not even had to waste a single bullet as weird as that is." Sinon replied with narrowed eyes, as she looked around for anything off, but Kirito just shook his head.

"Don't bother I was looking at the and was keeping an eye on our surroundings and I got nothing, meaning that that there are only a few players left, and that Death Gun is already in the city." Kirito said in a thoughtful tone, making Sinon look at him for a few second, before sighing.

"Well I guess we have one choice than, we wait for the next look on the map, and see which of the newer players are still here, then we take them out, I guess." Sinon told Kirito, who was about to say something, but agreed to what she said, before they went into the city and took some cover, just when they have to look at the map, and started to look or players, and they were surprised to see the number of players still alive.

"Seven players...great, well one is far out, two...just disappear, along with another one...then here is gunner X...well we got someone, probably taking cover somewhere, smart...I guess." Kirito muttered, making Sinon sighed, but she nodded her head, before they both came up with a plan and went to different directions, and while Sinon was walking around she noticed a bunch of crows unnerving her for a bit, till she froze and fell fell to the ground.

'W-What?! how! Wait...no camouflage...' Sinon thought as she saw Death Gun appear out of no where, with him grabbing his pistol, as she tried to grab her own gun with all the will power she could muster.

"This is the end for you." Death gun stated, as he aimed at her, but when Sinon looked at that gun she stopped and had a flashback.

'That gun!' Sinon thought with fear in her eyes, as she looked at the gun Death gun was holding and was aiming at her, making her drop the gun that she had in her hands, which Death Gun noticed, but ignored it as he was just about to shoot Sinon.

"I will not let you hurt her!" A voice yelled, before two gun shot was heard.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I really hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you want to ask me, then feel free to ask or PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey everyone it has been awhile, but I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now like always I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Take that you son of a bitch!" A voice called out, as Death gun was shot in both of his shoulders, who after he was shot, jump towards a building to take cover from being shot again from his attack, while this was happening Sinon was looking around with her eyes, until she saw who was shooting at Death Gun.

"Punisher..." Sinon muttered in shock, as she watched her friend repeatedly trying to shoot Death Gun, before she heard another person taking some shoots, and saw another person trying to shoot Death Gun, who was taking cover, but could not take any shots due to the fact that every second he looked out from his hiding spot he was almost shot in the head, then to the shock of Sinon she saw a small can hit the ground near her, which rolled on it's side towards Death Gun, who ran away when he saw the can himself, before smoke started to come out of the can.

"Get her out of here Kirito! We will hold this fucker off, just hurry!" Punisher called out with rage, as he was getting ready to shoot anything that would come out from the smoke, while the second person was watching Sinon, and saw that she was being carried by Kirito with her sniper on his back, who looked a bit shocked, since he kept taking glances at Punisher in both shock and surprise in seeing him here, but he ignored it and began to run, which at that moment Death Gun came out of the smoke, and tried to shoot Kirito, only to be shot by the second person, that was protecting Kirito and Sinon, at the side, causing Death Gun to limp right after the moment he was shoot, and looked at both Punisher and the other person he knew, who was Nightmare.

"You two will die..." Death Gun growled, as he pulled out two pistols and tried to shoot both Nightmare and Punisher, who both jumped out of the way, and started to take cover anywhere that they could, which the moment Death Gun noticed this started to run after Kirito, making both Nightmare and Punisher curse out loud, before they run to the roofs and decided to follow them that way, but stopped when they saw one of the motorcycle like things on the roof.

"Taking a this thing up here was a bad idea, I mean if we did one thing wrong then we would have died in the process in trying to save people." Punisher told Nightmare who flipped him off the moment he was taking about their ride.

"Fuck you, we need to hurry, Kirito is carrying Sinon and a really heavy sniper, and if we do not hurry up then there is a big chance that they will be killed, and by the way, why did you not shoot him in the legs! I mean that could have probably slowed him down by a lot, and we could have helped Kirito and Sinon a lot more in that case." Nightmare replied, as he started the vehicle, making Punisher sigh at what he said, before getting his sniper ready, and looked to the side.

"Whatever, just get ready to drive, cause if we can't kill this joker, then a lot of people are fucked, cause I am sure there is only one more person in this game other than you, me Kirito, Sinon, and this Death Gun." Punisher told Nightmare, who nodded his head at what he said, before he started to drive the vehicle on the roof, while he was looking around for Kirito, Sinon, and Death Gun.

"Found them, and from the looks of it, Sinon looks scared, and before you ask, the reason I am saying that is due to the fact that it looks like she is trying to shoot that horse, but something in her mind is mentally preventing her from pulling the trigger, and let me tell you that horse is a big pain in the ass when you try to get away from it, since it is somehow faster than what we are riding, which in my opinion is stupid, so shoot that fucking horse before Death Gun gets on it!" Nightmare yelled at Punisher, who blinked for a few moments, and processed what he said, before looking at Sinon, only to see what Nightmare said was true, making him sigh, and took aim at the horse, and shot it, shocking both Sinon and Kirito, who looked up, and saw Nightmare and Punisher driving on the roofs in the same vehicle that they were in.

"I would suggest that you drive and fast, cause that guy is catching up to you two!" Puncisher called out loud, making both Sinon, and Kirito look behind them and saw that Death Gun was close and was taking aim at them, which made Sinon scream in fear, before grabbing onto Kirito.

"Drive, hurry please!" Sinon screamed in fright, as Kirito nodded his head dumbly, before starting to drive away, while moving his body to the sides here and there to avoid bullets that were about to hit him, making Sinon yelp in fear, as both Nightmare and Punisher watched Death Gun get into a vehicle that was the same as theirs, but it was somewhat faster, but the moment Death Gun started to drive he was either shooting them or was shooting at Kirito and Sinon, to which they avoided all of Death Gun's shoots as fast and carefully as they could, with a few of the bullets narrowly missing them by a inch or two.

"Ok, I will serious go insane if no one shoots this guy!" Nightmare yelled, which Punisher nodded his head and aimed his sniper at Death Gun's vehicle before trying to kill or get any shots on Death Gun, which almost did nothing, except hitting the vehicle a few times, but no damage was actually shown.

"Shit, this is not good at all, Sinon! I need you get your head in the game, shoot him! I know you are not feeling well right now, but you have to do it, I believe in you!" Punisher called out loud, as he kept trying to shot Death Gun, but what he did not noticed was that Sinon was looking at him with wide eyes, while Kirito looked at Punisher for a few moments, before increasing the speed on the vehicle he was riding.

"You have to do it Sinon, don't worry, just take a deep breath, and if you need help, well you got Punisher covering you, and you have me to help you with whatever you need." Kirito told Sinon, who looked at him for a few moments, then looked at Punisher, who was almost shot by Death Gun, making her eyes widen when she saw that before she closed her eyes, and took one deep breath, before grabbing her sniper to take aim at death gun, but froze for a moment when she was about to press the trigger, before she gritted her teeth and pulled on the trigger, which moved away from it's target.

'I missed...' Sinon thought in shock, as she did not noticed that Kirito drove off a ramp, while Nightmare was going off another ramp that made him land on the road Kirito and Sinon was going to land on, but before they all knew it they looked to where Death Gun was and saw that the bullet that Sinon shot hit a car, before it blew up when Death Gun was next to it, shocking everyone, Sinon especially.

"...Way to go Sinon!" Punisher exclaimed with a grin, which got Sinon out of her shock, as she looked at Puniser who was giving her a grin, which she replied by hiding the lower part of her face in her scarf to hide the blush that appeared on her face.

"We need to find some cover, do you know any spots nearby that are great to hide at?" Kirito asked Punisher, but he soon got a response from Nightmare, who nodded his head to what Kirito asked, before driving ahead, and made a hand signal to show that Kirito had to follow, which he nodded his head, and tried to follow Nightmare.

*A few minutes later*

"This is a nice place...but from what I guess this place is suppose to give up an advantage against Death Gun, am I right?" Kirito spoke with interest, as he looked around the cave that him, Sinon, Punisher, and Nightmare were in, but if you looked around you could see that the cave was in the desert, with both vehicles covering the entrance of the cave.

"Yea, from what I saw Death Gun just appeared out of no where, meaning the thing he was wearing allows him to become invisible, but to make things worse for us we can't track him with our map, since well I think you get the big picture, but since we are here Death Gun needs to make a lot of noise to get to us, so yea that will be fun, and even better, we are so fucked due to the fact that I set a bomb on the last player that is in the tournament with us." Puniser told Kirito, who nodded his head, before glaring at both Punisher and Nightmare.

"How long have you two been playing this game, and I know that it is you Nighmare since I doubt that Punisher would play this game by himself, and you said one time before that you were going to play a new game with him, so can you please take off the darn thing covering your head." Kirito spoke up with narrowed eyes, making Nightmare silent, before he raised his hands to his head, and take off his hood, before he took off the helmet to show his face, but when Kirito saw what his hair he raised an eyebrow when he saw it, and tilted his head when he saw it, causing Nightmare to roll his eyes when he saw the look in Kirito's eyes.

"I picked it cause I missed her a lot at the time due to the fucking reporters, that and I wanted to see how I would look like with a different hair color, and I have to say that it is interesting." Nightmare replied with a sigh, as he rubbed his forehead, before glancing at Sinon, and Punisher, and gave Kirito a look, who noticed and looked at both Punisher and Sinon, and nodded his head towards Nightmare.

"Alright, me and Nightmare are going to head outside for a bit to talk, so both of you can stay here, and do your thing, so we will be back." Kirito told both Sinon and Punisher, who said nothing, due to the fact that Punisher was looking at Sinon, whose head was down, which made Nightmare wince as he saw Sinon like that, before shaking his head and left with Kirito close behind him, leaving both Punisher and Sinon in the cave.

"...So the whole freeze up thing...I guess it is due to your problem that you never told me about, and please do not act surprise, from what I can guess by the look on your face from your face when we were dealing with Death Gun, I can only guess that you were point blank in front of a gun, and you are afraid of that, but that one problem should not happen, since from the way you looked at the gun Death Gun had only leads to one theory that I have...you used a gun, and you accidentally killed someone." Punisher spoke to Sinon, who became stiff when she heard what he said, making Punisher look at her with a sad look in his eyes, before he walked towards her and hugged her, shocking her to the core.

"...Why...why are you hugging me...I killed someone...the blood, never leaves...it would be better if I die, at least no one would care about a murder like me..." Sinon muttered, making Punisher growl at what she said, before hugging her more tightly, surprising her greatly.

"Do you regret that you killed, did you enjoy it? Were other peoples there and their life was on the line?" Punisher questioned, which Sinon nodded her head in a yes fashion.

"Yes, but why does that matter, and no I did not enjoy killing the person...he was going around pointing a gun around, but I did not like killing him." Sinon answered Punisher with no emotion appearing in her voice.

"Then you are not cold blooded or anything of the sort...sure killing is never good, but as long as you did it with the intention of saving people, and you did not enjoy killing people, then you are not a killer, or anyone that is cold blooded, I mean...I had to the same thing before, only on a less of a bloody kinda thing...that is contented to how I met Nightmare, and my other friends...we are SAO survivors, something not many people liked, since the years in there were hell, so many people died, both friends, enemies, and so on, it was hell, especially when we found this group, a group that Death Gun is a part of, that enjoys killing people, and the sort, it was a big mess, that plain and simple, so if you can get close to me, knowing this, then I think you will be fine, and do not worry Sinon, cause I will be for you every step of the way now, I promise." Punisher told Sinon, who now looked at him in the eyes, with tears appearing on her face, before she slowly met her lips with his, shocking Punisher for a few moments, before he slowly relaxed and kissed her back.

*With Kirito and Nightmare*

"I am tired of this shit, I mean no matter what we do something from our past or something or someone connected in some way wants to kill us or someone, and that is honestly getting annoying." Nightmare groaned in annoyance, as Kirito nodded his head at what Nightmare said.

"I have to agree with you on that, but now I have to ask, do you have a plan to deal with the problem coming up?" Kirito asked Nightmare, who nodded his head.

"I do, and let me tell you, it will need to be adjusted, since there could be flaws that I do not know about, so in a few minutes we should go back inside the cave." Nightmare replied, which Kirito 'hummed' in agreement at what he said, as both of them looked at the desert in front of them.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I really hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you want to ask me, then feel free to ask or PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey everyone it has been awhile, but I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now like always I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"...How long have they been doing this?" Nightmare asked Kirito, who shrugged his shoulders as they both were looking at Sinon and Punisher as they were kissing for who knows how long, which the adopted brothers found a bit surprising.

"You got me, but hey you two, come on and separate, cause we seriously need to get our heads in the game right now, otherwise Death Gun can appear at any moment and can kill us when he finds us, then we might die in the real world cause he shot us." Kirito replied, before calling out to the two, who ignored him, which made Nightmare shake his head at that, before he thought about what Kirito said at the end, before he looked at the puddle in the cave that they were in and saw a lizard drinking water, which he found a bit interesting for some reason, but he shook his head a bit to get focus then looked at Kirito with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"That is actually impossible, because before me and Punisher came into the game we look at our stuff and found out that the stuff we have now is nothing like nerve gear, only problem is that when you unplug the device it may make you unfocused with the world, and in that sense it could mean that you will waste a few minutes of your life thinking that you are still in the game, which is something to worry about, because there is the warning that doing it a bunch of time will lead to you going to some doctors so that they can check if you are okay mentally, and that is something that I rather never find out how it is, but besides that Death Gun can't kill us the same way a nerve gear does, so he has some alternate method, which I don't know about, or have any guesses at the moment, but what I have to say is that he is slow when it comes to his kills, because it is easy for someone to take the kill if he does his pose in front of a bunch of people, I mean seriously I could have killed him myself if I was not so focus on saving everyone." Nightmare told Kirito, who looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds, before he thought about what he said, not realizing that both Sinon and Punisher stopped kissing, and looked at both boys with blushes on their faces, but they heard what they were talking about, and they were also curious on the subject.

"Maybe that is the case...time...killing in real life...yes I can see some pattern, but what it is, I have a thought on that, but it comes to the thought on how can he find their targets, and I do not mean in the game, I mean in real life, cause if I am right then we have a problem." Kirito replied, making Nightmare blink for a few moments, before he looked at the top of the cave, and saw that a bug was almost invisible with it due to the color and place it was at, which made his eyes widen, when he thought of when it was the beginning of the tournament, then to at what happened at the city and the bridge, making him become really pale when he realized the answer to Kirito's question, making him drop to the ground.

"The answer was in front of us the whole time, his cloak it can make him invisible, and with that ability he can use to turn invisible then he can look over our shoulders and see any information...good thing I barely put anything, all I honestly did was put in my phone number, and even then I type so fast that barely anyone could see it, then I covered Punisher's info from anyone, so that is good, hell I saw what you put when I passed by you, so that is pretty cool that you thought something similar to me, I do not know about Sinon, but now that we are talking about this I can understand this all now a bit more, checks peoples info, and pass users info and get their location, probably uses some drug to kill them, finds person in game, kills then and at that moment the person is killed, but there is something missing to this, how can he be here and there at the same time, plus if that is the case then from that broadcast here in the game that guy died almost the same time that Death gun shot that screen with his gun...plus it was wide out in the open, and he got the attention of a bunch of people...attention, but why, maybe a timer, for who, does he set up a device at the location and it is hidden so well, or does he secretly put it in someones place like a gas which kills the person?" Nightmare spoke up with an idea, before saying some ideas out loud, but when Kirito heard them he looked at Nightmare for a few seconds, then at Punisher, which he noticed was done kissing Sinon, which both of them looked at them with thoughtful looks on their faces as if they were trying to come up with some ideas with what was going on, but the second he looked at both Nightmare and Punisher back and forth, then looked at a lizard which had two tails, his eyes widen, before he looked at Sinon in panic.

"What happens if there is a partner...someone that is in the real world, and Death Gun and this person came up with a list or something and calculate the time to at the place, and with that in thought if you think about it most of the people that they are after might live alone at an apartment, which if I am right many of the places around have old lock systems, electrical or not, and they brake the lock to get inside the place and do what they have to do, which is to use a drug that will kill the person, because if I am right then the reports they have about the people that were killed were that they died due to heart giving up...which explains the slow killings and the timing of it all, and finally the cross signal that Death Gun was giving...showing that a person is waiting...and if that is the case then Sinon..." Kirito claimed with a small gulp, before at the end he looked at Sinon, who looked at him confusion, but Nightmare and Punisher caught onto what he said quickly and looked at Sinon with wide eyes, though Punisher looked like a ghost when he realized what is going on.

"Sinon...lives alone...if Death Gun saw her info, then that means she knows where she lives, and I have been to her place the lock was old and easy to access, but unlike if Death Gun did found out where me and Nightmare were it would not matter since both of us are protected by my brother, so Sinon, please calm down, and be careful how ypu react, because what I am about to tell you will either end up with you getting logged out, or something worse, now listen now how the three act with us with sword is a mind set that we develop in SAO, but Death Gun if he was a part of laughing coffin then he has the mindset to kill anyone, which makes me believe that you are in danger, so please listen, at this moment we fear that the person working with Death Gun is in your place, waiting until Death Gun shoots you so that he can kill you, and I can prove it since he was aiming to kill you with that pistol, and to make it worse he was taking his time." Punisher told Sinon, who looked at him for a few seconds, before her eyes widen and fear started to appear on her face, as she slowly backed up to a wall and was breathing hard, which Punisher noticed and ran to her and hugged her and was telling her some comforting words, while Nightmare and Kirito looked at the two guilt since they told the two how Death Gun kills people in real life in a game, which Nightmare's grip on his hand tightens as he soon gained a determine look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Sinon, we won't let him finish you off, we will make a plan and finish Death Gun off once and for all." Nightmare declared, which Kirito nodded his head in agreement, while Punisher looked at him with agreement, but was still trying to calm Sinon down.

*In ALO*

"Chrysheight, what the hell took you so long!" Liz called out in rage as she looked at a man who was a the same race fairy as Asuna, he had long hair that was blue and was wearing some robes, and glasses, but as the man known as Chrysheight entered the room he noticed that Asuna was glaring at him.

"Well I did had to travel here at the fastest flying speed I could produce, and I was at the spot I saved at, so please don't yell at me for not being here in advance, jeez if there were cops that would give tickets I would get a bunch at the speed I was going at." Chrysheight told everyone as he tried to lighten the mood, but noticed that everyone was looking at him with narrowed looks, causing him to sigh.

"I want answers, what is going on in GGO? Why did you send Kirito in there for? And Seven did you get into contact with either Nightmare or Punisher in the real world?" Asuna asked a bunch of questions aimed at Chrysheight, who looked a bit nervous when the questions were aimed at him, before she looked at Seven, who sighed for a moment.

"No, they are not anywhere, there phones are off, and so far everyone in their families is saying they had not seen them, but I think that Punishers brother might know something, but enough of that what is going on in GGO." Seven replied, before she glared at Chrysheight, who flinched, but before he could say something Yui appeared and landed on the table that was near him and Asuna.

"That is simple, there were reports on November 9th that a player named Death Gun, well that is what he calls himself killed someone by shooting a screen about a report happening in GGO and in that process killed someone some how, and in the real world people found out he was really dead, causing this mass chaos, then if I have to guess what happened to Papa is that he was forced to go to GGO by your orders too find out if this was true or not." Yui claimed, which shocked Chrysheight, before he gave her a small smile.

"Well I have to admit that you are right, and we did find out that he found a way to kill people, but I suppose it is time to be serious here...huh, well that is true, which was a concept that me and Kirito argued about for a while, which we both agreed on." Chrysheight told everyone, but when he said that Seven gasped and was pointing at the screen that was showing the list of players.

"Seven? Why are you gasping, what has your attention?" Sumeragi asked Seven, only for her to point at what she was looking at, and once everyone saw what she was pointing at everyone just looked from disbelief or horrified what they saw.

"Player...Nightmare and Punisher...they are in the game..." Rain muttered with her eyes widen, while Chrysheight looked a bit interested when he heard those two names and thought about something for a few moments, before nodding his head.

"Yes that explains it, I knew something was off, but earlier today I had a message sent to me about there being something wrong with the system, and that it was going to be messy, and I thought it was someone joking about it, but it seems I was wrong, and that this is something I need to prepare for, now if you have anything to say then go ahead and say it." Chrysheight told everyone, causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes, before Klien shook his head and looked at him.

"Well then it something that you should do now then, Death Gun is a part of Laughing Coffin, a red mark guild that kills people, and let me tell you that is something that you can't allow in a game like that at the moment." Klien replied, to which made Chysheight sigh in regret, making everyone even more worried when they heard it.

"That is something, GGO is an overseas game, and that is something that is hard to even contact, get the right people to get info, I know all about the red guilds and all that in SAO, and don't get me started on that, since my group was the reason that you were all well protected and why the press didn't attack you or your families, an other reason it would be your fault, since the SAO incident was something the press stopped talking about for a long time, now if you want to know where Kirito is then he is at the same place he was at that he had to relearn how to walk and all that, and I think you know where that is Asuna considering that you two are dating, and I have a feeling that you knew who I was and where I work for and all that from Nightmare and Kirito, well since I do talk to them a lot, well no surprise that they would tell you, now I suggest that you find Nightmare and Punisher, cause if they somehow die then I can't go into detail about that, let's just say that it will lead to things getting even more messy than you think, and I already have an idea on how they got info on what is going on, which I bet Kirito might be embarrassed about, considering that he butt dialed his own brother, so yes, now I suggest you move now, and while we can't contact them we might be able to do something about these people, but that is only for me to know, and for you to find out." Chysheight told everyone, before he smiled at everyone, before he suddenly logged out of no where shocking everyone.

"I...no, we need to focus, listen we should use our phones to check this out, a few of us should stay here and keep an eye out, while the rest of us find out where Nighmare and Punisher are, this is not a case to agree or disagree, this is the matter of saving peoples lives, so decide now! But Asuna get to where Kirito is and fast." Blade spoke up, making everyone look at him for a few minutes in thought, before they nodded their heads at what he said.

*In GGO*

"Alright, now it is time, we are clam, prepared, and we have a plan, it is pretty simple, Punisher and Sinon will cover me and Kirito on the high ground at the nearest location, and cover us if something happens or quickly take care of Death Gun, once that is done Punisher will get killed so he can get to where Sinon lives fast, then he sends a message to both me and Kirito to where she lives, then bam! We get the guy, get info out of him and we are good, now since the next scan is soon we better get ready, so everyone are you ready?" Nightmare said to everyone, which they nodded their heads to what he said, before they left the cave to go out and finished this fight once and for all.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I really hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you want to ask me, then feel free to ask or PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hey everyone it has been awhile...no a long while, I am sorry, but I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now like always I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the story idea, and my Oc's, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"This will get us killed, hell if I am lucky I will never have to deal with this ever again if we somehow come out of this alive." Sinon muttered under her breath, as she got her sniper ready, before she looked in her scope to examine the area below, and got ready to shoot anything that was the enemy, but before she could continued, she heard a pop like sound, which made her twitch a bit, before she looked at the source and saw that it was Punisher that was making the sound, as he was blowing bubbles by using bubble gum, which confused her a bit, and at that moment Punisher noticed that she was looking at him, making him stop chewing his gum, before he looked at her with a tilt of his head.

"What I am nervous, so I do this, now a second thing is before you ask, I used this to stick a bomb on the walls of the building if the enemy overpowers us, then we will need to make an amazing escape, which leads to that motorcycle vehicle we have and that ramp that is at the corner of the building, which you will have to leave everything to me, so that we can land on the ground safely." Punisher told Sinon, who just looked at him for a moment, as she was about to say something, but decided to close her mouth in favor of not commenting on his plan, but there was one thing that made her curious.

"I am not going to comment on how you got that thing up here, or how you got everything planned, but I have to ask, where did you get the gum, I mean there is no way that they sell that stuff here right?" Sinon questioned Punisher about the gum, making him blink for a few seconds at what she asked him, before shrugging his shoulders at what she said, and decided to answer her question.

"Simple I know a guy, and all I need to do is get him some stuff that I already have, and don't need at all since my stuff is at the max, and has multiple upgrades, but I have to ask one thing...do you want some gum?" Punisher replied, before asking a question, that made Sinon look at him with a blank look on her face, and a few minutes later they were both chewing gum, while waiting for something to happen.

"So remind me of the plan again." Sinon spoke, making Punisher think about what she said for a moment, before he spat out his gum, since chewing started to hurt his jaw a bit, which he gently rubbed it so that the pain can somewhat disappear.

"The plan is a bit complex, Nigtmare planted a bomb on the last player that is not Death Gun, when he did this he did not tell me, but at a certain distance he will blow up, leading to both Kirito and Nightmare staying in place so that the last player would come after them, and it leads to them focusing on their senses, meaning if Nightmare senses that he is coming after him then he will blow him up, but if he comes after Kirito, well it will be up to us to shoot him down, and once this is done we will face Death Gun, and whatever he has in store for us, which makes us the supporters if there is something big going to happen, but if whatever Death Gun has in plan and it will some after us, well if it involves people then the bombs will explain the rest, and we basically fight till we win, the rest of the plan to deal with this is that I head to your home and take on anyone that is there, with Nightmare and Kirito backing me up." Punisher answered Sinon, who looked at him for a few seconds with wide eyes, before she opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and she decided to stay silent, before she started to laugh, which made Punisher look at her in confusion, as he waited for her to stop, which she did after ten minutes, before she was taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"S-Sorry about that, it is just, that just sounds to crazy, that it actually sounds like it will work." Sinon told Punisher with a small laugh coming out here and there, who just looked at her for a few seconds, before he gave her a small smirk, and kissed her on the forehead, which made her freeze in place when she felt what he did, and unconsciously she lifted her hand to her forehead and her blush became a deeper shade of red, before she looked at his grinning face, which seemed to be a bit forced if anything if she had to guess.

"Glad you approve, but you know I wanted to ask if you know wanted to go out when this all over...a date I mean you know...well I do not know if I would call us boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but maybe a date so we can get a clear visual on that might help, meaning...umm...well you get the point I think...right?" Punisher said a bit nervously to Sinon, who looked at him with wide eyes, and a blush still on her face, before a soft smile appeared on her face when she she realized he was rambling on the fact that he was asking her on a date, and she put her index finger on his lips to silence him, making him freeze when he noticed what she was doing, before he looked at her eyes, and saw that she was giving him a looked that was filled with love and compassion, which in all honestly made his heart skip a few beats when he saw the look on her face.

"That would be nice, I would like to go out with you, after business here is done, but we need to plan our first date, but other than that, I am fine with everything else that will be around it." Sinon claimed with a smile, before closing in to Punisher, who did the same thing with her, and as their lips were about to touch and explosion was heard, and they looked towards the source, and saw what seems to be an explosion like cloud, which made Punisher have a deadplanted face, while Sinon had a shocked look on her face.

"He has a problem with explosives, meaning we have to get ready for our part, I do not know how he does it though, but he seems to ruin a lot of stuff, when it is good or bad, and that is annoying." Punisher stated with a mutter, which Sinon seemed to agree with him on what he said about Nightmare and how he seems to ruin some things when it is good or when it is bad, but she just sighed and got her sniper read, while Punisher got his ready, ad they both got ready to shoot anything that would come at them, or both Nightmare and Kirito.

*With Kirito*

"That is a bit to much in my opinion, but then again, what do I know about the situation at hand...maybe I should have a talk with him to see if he is ok after this." Kirito whispered to himself, before his eyes widen and he rolled to his right side, to see in the air a bullet, which hit a nearby rock, making him look at the possible directions it came from, till he saw a red beam aimed at him, which he ducked out of the way, and started to run at who he knew was Death Gun, and in a matter of seconds, by doing everything possible he found Death Gun hiding under some rocks that had a lot of room to hide under, to which he saw Death Gun getting ready to shoot him again, till a bullet sound was heard, and Death Gun's gun was destroyed since it was shot straight through the middle, shocking him, while Kirito silently thanked Sinon for the assist, since he knew she was watching his back, and when he was near Death Gun he had his Photon Sword ready to finish him once and for all, but the second he was a few feet away, Death Gun got out of the way, and pulled out a weapon made of pure metal, showing it was similar to a sword, which he was going to use to stab Kirito in the right shoulder, until Kirito quickly put the Photon sword in his right hand and deflected Death Gun weapon with a machete like sword that looked like his Elucidator, which shocked Death Gun a bit when he saw it.

"That sword...interesting, to bad this is the end, after all, how can your three friends survive an army of one hundred people coming at them, twenty after Nightmare, and the rest after your two sniper friends." Death Gun spoke, but what he said made Kirito look at him with wide eyes when he heard what he said, but before he could say anything Death Gun tried to hit him once more, which he defended with both his machete, and his photon sword.

'Dame, I need to hurry, I hope you guys can win this, after all I have a felling that I will not make it in time to help, since this guy is determine to kill me.' Kirito thought with grit teeth, as he tried to block and defend from everything Death Gun was throwing at him, who was just swinging his blade around like a maniac.

*With Asuna*

"Come on, please hurry up you stupid elevator." Asuna muttered, as she looked at a screen telling her which floor she is on.

"Everything will be alright Mommy, since Daddy is Daddy!" Yui spoke through Asuna's phone, which made Asuna look at her phone for a few seconds with a small smile on her face, but even with a smile still on her it did not make her feel better about the situation at hand.

"Yea! I mean come on he is the strongest person we know, he took on many things that are a lot worse than this, so obviously he is going to win this with no trouble at all!" Strea declared in a proud tone of voice, causing Asuna to actually feel some relief about what was going on, but when the elevator 'dinged' she quickly moved out of the elevator and started to look for Kazuto's room, while listening to her two daughter's directions that they were giving her, and in a matter of a few minutes she was in front of the room that had Kazuto in it, and when she opened it, she saw the nurse, checking on Kazuto with worry, and she saw the reason for why the nurse was worry, due to the fact that he was sweating, and was reacting as if he was in panic.

"What is going on here!" Asuna called out in fright, while the nurse looked at her for a second, and recolonization appeared in her eyes, when she realized who Asuna was, before her eyes became serious about the situation once again.

"Well, Ms. Yuuki, you see Kazuto is in panic, I believe it is whatever is happening in the game, since his heart beat is rising and decreasing at a rate that has me worried that something terrible is going on." The nurse answered Asuna, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"I can put the game on if you like Mommy." Yui spoke up, before Asuna looked at the screen in front of Kazuto's bed, and saw that it had what was going on in BBO at the moment, and her eyes widen when she saw that Nightmare was fighting nineteen people at the same time with a very small sword in his hands, while he was doing everything he can to take care of what was going on around him, then a new screen appeared showing that Sinon was snipping people that were attacking Nightmare, with Punisher next to her getting ready to shoot a door, making her realize that he was waiting for a target to come up, so he can take them down quickly, and finally the last screen was Kirito face to face with Death Gun, who had a strange weapon that she knew, while Kirito was holding his Photon Sword, and a weapon that looked like his prize sword from SAO.

"Amazing...I am still surprised that Kirito has my hair, but still his opponent, it is that one person from SAO, he has the same weapon as his SAO self, making him an expert at it a estoc, but his name, it is not a name that was in SAO, because I would recognize it, wait is that Steven?" Asuna spoke under her breath, but was confused about the name in front of her, but the nurse heard her and shook her head at what Asuna said.

"No that is not the proper pronunciation, it is a German medical term, it is Sterben, meaning sadly enough death in a hospital..." The nurse told Asuna, who looked at her with wide eyes when she heard what she said, but she soon looked at the screen again when she heard a yell, and she saw Nightmare standing still taking deep breaths, with multiple wounds on his body, with his health bar at half, while around his were all of his opponents on the ground defeated, which made Asuna sigh in relief, but it did not last long from what she saw next.

*With Nijiki*

"Open the fucking door!" Nijiki screamed out loud, as she kept punching the door to the house that Frack lived at, and she was going to continue, until the door opened a tiny bit, allowing one eye to look at her, but she soon heard a sigh, and the door opened allowing her to see a man that was in his mid-twenties, who looked similar to Frank in a few ways.

"Your one of Frank's friends...well what do you want?" The man asked Nijiki, who looked at him for a second with a look of anger on her face.

"I am here to see my boyfriend, who happens to be your brother's friend, and do not dare lie to me, cause I will know if you tell me the truth or not." Nijiki told the man, who just looked at her for a few seconds, before he shrugged his shoulders and allow her inside, which shocked her for a second, even though she did not show it.

"So you are Ray's girlfriend, Frank told me about you, Ray is a lucky guy, I can tell that you care about him a lot." The man replied with a shrug, making Nijiki blink for a few seconds in confusion, before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, now can you take me to them, I am worried about what is going on." Nijiki requested, which the man nodded his head and started to guide her to the room both Ray and Frank were in, and when they made it to the room Nijiki saw there were a bunch of locks on the door, but once the door was opened, she saw in the room both Ray and Frank, Frank on a bed, while Ray was on an air mattress, but then she saw a computer screen, and she saw Kirito fighting Death Gun, while Ray's character Nightmare was taking down four opponents at the same time with a tiny bit of difficulty, until the last one was finished, which made her sigh in relief, and carefully looked at his character and saw that he looked a bit tired and beat up, but the thing that caught her attention the most was the color of hair that he had.

"Mama, papa looks nice with the hair color you have, but I prefer his regular hair color." Zoey spoke to Nijiki through an ear piece that Nijiki was wearing, which Nikiki nodded her head at what Zoey said, but when she looked at the screen she saw that someone was behind Nightmare, making her a bit shock to see that as far as she knew that person was nit there, but the look on Nightmare's face made her realized that he knew that there was someone behind him.

"I do not like this one bit, I do not know who that is, but he is giving me the uneasiest of feelings I felt, almost as if he is going to make Ray snap, and that has me wishing I was there with him, so that I can help him get through it." Nijiki muttered to herself, as she watched Nightmare turn towards the person behind him, while he was getting ready to fight the person if they tried anything, or he was just going to take the person out.

*In GGO, with Nightmare*

"I thought I would never ever would have the chance to see you again, but it seems no matter what I can't get away from you, then again, this seems like my only chance to settle the score between us...isn't that right Death Bringer?" Nightmare spoke with a tired sigh, before he looked at the man that he knew was behind him with a blank look in his eyes, showing no emotion, except pure rage, while the man now known as Death Bringer was wearing military like clothes that was black, and a simple black cloak with a hood that covered his face, as he looked at Nightmare with a look on annoyance on his face, before bringing out a single pistol and something that looked similar to a sword.

"This will be the end, you can't stop anything that we do, I should have finished you off on that plane, but I guess my cockiness got me, so come let's finish this once and for all." Death Bringer claimed, before charging at Nightmare, who brought out his sword and pistol and the two started to strike at each other at highest pace they could set at each other, if one attacked the other defended, then when one of them tried to shoot the other, they would use their speed to try to evade, and used their own gun to try and do the shooting themselves, but both blocked the bullets with their swords, till Nightmare slide on the ground and slashed both of Death Bringer's legs, causing the man to scream in agony for a second, before slicing up at the middle of the man, while also doing a back flip to get some distance, but the next thing they knew was that they both shot at each other, leading to both of them shooting each other in the stomach and on the opposite arms of each other, leading to them both dropping their guns, while only having their swords out and in their hands, and both of them looked at their health bars, and Nightmare noticed that while Death Bringer was just at the half way bar, his own health was right at twenty-five percent.

"Shit! At least my health could not be even worse then it could be right now, but how did I not kill him when I tried to kill him...unless I missed cutting through his head...idiot, that is what I am at the moment." Nightmare thought, as he looked at Death Bringer, and noticed that he was near the head when he tried to cut him in half, but his sword was probably pulled out of him when he did a back flip.

"Heh, you are really good, better than before, and you improve a lot, I honestly feel like you are still the same threat to me, as you were in SAO, and I honestly hate that." Death Bringer claimed, which seemed to tick Nightmare off, since he was now glaring at Death Bringer with hate appearing in his eyes, before he charged at the man, who was about to attack Nightmare, before he disappeared, shocking Death Bringer, before he was was slashed at his sides at, making him yell in pain, before he looked in front of him and gulp when he saw Nightmare in front of him, with his sword ready to finish him off in one shot, and in a blink of an eye, Nightmare appeared behind him with his blade pointing forward, before he sheathed his blade, and the next thing that happened was that Death Bringer exploded into pixels, leaving Nightmare standing by himself.

"That was for the accident, and the people you have killed in SAO you bastard." Nightmare growled out, before holding his side, which showed that he was cut there, making his health now at ten percent, before he tried to walk away, but stopped when he felt something behind him.

 _"I am sorry..."_ A voice spoke softly, but Nightmare shrugged it off thinking that it was apart of his imagination, before he continued to walk to the direction Kirito was at, but before he could continue with what he was doing, he heard an explosion, and saw that it came from the building that Punisher and Sinon were at, and when he looked at the direction he saw something falling, before it crashed into a bunch of rock, till it blew up about a hundred feet the direction Kirito was at, which made him start running to the crash sight, and when he made it in a matter of ten minutes he saw both Sinon and Punisher on the ground with multiple cuts, bullet holes, and dirt on them, as they both had a single health on their health bars, which honestly made Nightmare look at them as if the were crazy or something.

"How the hell are you two not dead from that?" Nightmare asked honestly, while not even caring about if it was harsh or not, but Punisher did not seemed to mind, since he was just grinning at Nightmare while giving out a small laugh, before he hissed in pain after a few seconds.

"That is just my determination, and will that kept me like this, since I had to deal with a bunch of fuckers that were trying to break in, so I took some hits, before Sinon tried to join in, and ended up getting hit by a few bullets, and from snipers, and some cut like marks, from blades, that that was honestly her trying to rake some hits for me, when I did the same for her, which left us with little to no health left, and then we took the motorcycle and jumped out of the building, before we blew it up, which honestly sucks if I am to be honest about it." Punisher answered Nightmare, who looked at both of them with wide eyes, while Sinon just looked at the sky with a tired look in her eyes.

"You both are tough, and hard core, do you need some help though?" Nightmare asked them, but Punisher shook his head at what he asked him and Sinon.

"Nope, but I would suggest to head where Kirito is at, otherwise, well let's just try to not think about that, alright, we will catch up, so do not worry." Punisher told Nightmare, who nodded his head, before running to where Kirito was at so he could help in any way he could, while Punisher and Sinon just lay next to each other looking at the sky.

"You know I just lost my grenade under the motorcycle and that will leave us about a few minutes before we end up blowing up since it is a sensitive bomb, and depending to the situation it will lead to it blowing up, when, well I have no clue, and I honestly do not want to find out." Sinon said to Punisher, who just sigh at what she said.

"Then let's just hope that it will blow up when Death Gun is killed, cause losing to him is something I do not want to deal with, but still the second this is over, I will get to your place and I will protect you." Punisher replied with a shrug, before he became serious, making Sinon snort in shock, before using the last of her strength that she could muster into putting her head on his chest, and stayed there, before passing out for a bit, which Punisher soon joined her, with both of them having smiles on their faces.

*A few minutes ago with Kirito*

"It seems like you have not lost that much of your skills from SAO, but still, your SAO self would be utterly disappointed in you, if he saw how weak you made yourself today, and that is due to you being in the real world, while you have a toy like blade in one hand, you have a real sword in the other, now tell me does both of those things fill in your desire for having a heavy like weapon?" Death Gun spoke, which made Kirito give out a wry smile, but his eyes showed a tiny bit of anger, and looked like they were observing everything around him.

"I should actually ask you if you even think Laughing Coffin is still alive, SAO is the past, you are still in the past, since you are killing people in real life, it is one thing in game, but the way you are doing it, is going even farther than what Kiba did, you are killing people in IRL, which is something that I cannot forgive at all! SO turn yourself in already!" Kirito called out, but what he said, just made Death Gun just laugh at what he said, which confused Kirito a bit.

"I see, so you really have lost your touch, but let me tell you, I am a real red player, I think you might have noticed my whole plan on killing people, so I will at least admit to that, since you are acting a bit like your former self, due to the sword, I get names, I have someone kill them, and I give out the timing in game, that is it or maybe I am just a victim, but even with this, you can't actually prove I am apart of Laughing Coffin, since you don't even know my name, the government only trust you and Nightmare to give information about the people who are apart of the red player group, nothing you do will stop me, and to make it worse you don't even know my name, or even if I was in SAO, meaning they can't say I did it, no one can hear us, but they can see us at the moment, and when the mic comes back on, no one would have known about this conversation, but to save you the headache about who I am, let me tell you, you don't even know my name, since I never gave it out, and the only time you would know who I am is at a meeting only one time." Death Gun spoke with a bit of humor in his voice, while Kirito looked at him with wide eyes, and said nothing, as he was still trying to process what just happened.

"Maybe so, but I will defeat you, even if it cost me my life." Kirito stated as he stared at Death Gun, who did the same thing, before the two charged at each other, and the moment that they got close Death Gun used his blade and sent rapid strikes that were suppose to pierce through Kirito, who used his sword and Photon Sword to block the attacks, but still only one fourth of the strikes hit him, which were at both of his arms, his left leg, and right side, but when Kirito saw an opening he used his Photon Sword to try to hit Death Gun, only for Death Gun to move out of the way, but the moment he did Kirito used his other weapon and slashed Death Gun at the legs, making two long cuts appear on the sides of his legs, before he backed away from a barrage of slashes and stabs.

"This is your end!" Death Gun declared, before he aimed to stab Kirito in the heart, but Kirito looked at his eyes, and a flash of another person appeared in front of his, and soon a memory of something in SAO appeared in his mind, leading to his eyes widening.

"Zaza, your red eyed Zaza, that is who you were in SAO!" Kirito called out, which made Death Gun actually move in a different direction, missing where he was going to kill Kirito at, leading to the two being apart by five feet, while in the background they heard an explosion, which they both decided to ignore, and looked at each other, before hearing Death Gun scoff.

"Never thought that you would know it, and sadly for me, I am now done in the real world, so thanks a lot, but still if I win there is nothing stopping me." Death Gun stated, before Kirito looked at him in the eyes and charged at him at high speed, but as he did so Death Gun soon started to turn invisible, which made Kirito look at him with wide eyes, as he heard him chuckle at him.

'Can't falter, I have to hit him!' Kirito thought, as he let go of his sword, and quickly grabbed his pistol, and started to shoot at Death Gun, who became visible again, who decided to slash Kirito, who flinched and let go of his gun, before he saw his sword, and grabbed it, before his one black color iris eye became gold, and he got both his weapons ready.

"STREAM!" Was all that was heard, as Kirito appeared a few feet behind Death Gun, with one knee on the ground, and before anyone knew it Death Gun exploded with hundreds of cuts, appearing on his body, before he fell onto the ground with a death marker appearing above his body, and the second that happened Kirito started to stand up, and saw that his health at ten percent, before he heard a whistle, and saw Nightmare a couple of feet away from him, with his health at the same place as his own.

"That was some attack, and you have two gold eyes now, neat." Nightmare stated, as he walk towards Kirito, until they heard an explosion, from what Nightmare guessed, it was where Sinon and Punisher were, making him pinch the bridges of his noise, while Kirito looked at him with wide eyes that were filled with shock.

"What was that! Wait no I have gold eyes?!" Kirito called out in shock, but Nightmare froze when he heard something, and looked at the sand, and saw something it was a bomb, a bomb he gave Kirito, that was activated.

"...That was Sinon and Punisher getting blown up, yes you have gold like eyes now, and now we are fucked since, you decided to leave a bomb on the ground, which will blow up in a couple of seconds." Nightmare told Kirito, who looked at him with wide eyes, before he looked at him with a tilt of his head, before he looked down and saw a bomb on the ground, making his eyes widen, before they both blew up, ending the BBO tournament in a draw.

*In IRL with Shino*

'...A tie for second or third...not bad I guess, nothing here, though, maybe the person left?' Shino thought, before she got up from her bed and looked around her apartment building, and as she was about to actually sigh in relief she heard a knock from the door, making her become stiff.

*With Frank*

"COME ON BODY DO NOT LET ME DOWN I NEED TO GET TO SHINO RIGHT NOW!" Frank yelled out loud, as he was sprinting to where Shino's home was, since he had no way to get to her at the moment, since all the vehicles at home were either to low on gas, or his parents were using it, but the more he ran the closer he made it to her home, and saw that the door was open, and double his speed in an instant, until he was at the front door, and yelled in rage.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I really hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you want to ask me, then feel free to ask or PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hey everyone, I am back again with another chapter for you all, but before getting onto the story the usual is that I do not own SAO, all I own are my Oc's and the idea of the story, that is it, with that said though I hope that you all like the chapter, and yea, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Frank roared, as he saw Kyouji about to run towards Shino, but the second he moved he kicked him in the face, sending him to a wall, but as this happened something fell out of Kyouji's jacket, and the second Frank saw it he stomped on it, breaking whatever was inside, which made Kyouji look at what happened with wide eyes, but before he could say anything, he was punched in the throat by Frank, before getting knocked onto the ground, by Frank tripping him, then punched him in the forehead hard enough to make him pass out, and the second that happened Frank started to breath in and out at a rapid pace, before he somehow managed to calm himself down, before he pulled out some handcuffs, and decided to handcuff Kyouji to a pipe that was under the sink, before he backed away and fell on the ground, and looked at the ceiling with a tired look in his eyes, before looking at Shino, who had a gun in her hands, her shaking hands, making Frank sigh for a second.

"I-Is he..." Shino spoke softly,causing Frank to look at her in the eyes, before nodding his head, before he made a hand motion for her to drop the gun, that or it was the sign for her to hide it, but she didn't, and just decided to sit next to Frank, which made him blink for a second, before shrugging his shoulders mentally.

"So, I might regret asking this, but what happened, I mean, I heard he had a friend and all that, plus he has been acting weird, and the lust thing was something, but what the hell happened, that thing he had in his pocket looked like something similar to poison, or I could be wrong, I do not know and to be honest I really do not want to know how he got it, but did he tell you anything, or do you just not want to talk about it right now?" Frank questioned, but when he heard nothing and saw no reaction from Shino he decided to drop it, until he heard her wimpier in fear.

"H-He was aiming to kill me, I told him that...I was going to date you, b-but he did not seemed to agree with that, so he came up with the idea I guess if I can not have you, then no one can...he was our friend, and yet he was helping people kill those that were defenseless in games." Shino muttered with tears coming out of her eyes, which made Frank pull her towards his chest, so she can cry into it, and after a few minutes they heard sirens, and knew that the cops came, and were coming up to Shino's apartment, but before Frank knew it he saw both Ray and Kazuto running inside looking around, before they saw Frank on the floor holding a crying Shino, and they both looked concerned, but before they could say anything Frank shook his head, and looked at Shino.

"You do not need to worry anymore Shino, since the nightmare is over, and now we can continue with our life after we figure out what actually happened in the real world." Frank told Shino, but he noticed that she was not moving, making him realized that she passed out, with an iron grip that was making her hold him, causing him to breath out in relief, before giving a small smile to his two friends, who just gave weak ones in return.

*The next day*

"You know I actually have better things to do than wait here all day you know." Shino spoke, as she looked at Edou, who was with her two friends, as they were all smirking at her, making Shino clench her fist when she saw that look on their faces, but she quickly calmed herself down and gave them a bored look, which seemed to tick Edou off a bit when she saw the look on Shino's face, all while she was sitting down looking like nothing was wrong.

"Well Asada-san, it looks like you have been feeling confident lately, a bit cocky if I might add?" One of Edou's friends told Shino, who still gave out a bored look, causing them to feel a bit irritated when they saw that she still had that look on her face.

"Yes...I have to agree that you have been that a bit." Edou's other friend added, but she still got no reaction from Shino, who was now standing up from where she was sitting, and just looked at them, with her scarf that she is wearing covering the lower part of her face.

"Well it is fine, I mean we are friends right? And Friends always help each other out right? Yes I know I am right, now about 20, 000 yen will be enough for you to give us." Edou claimed with a smirk, but soon noticed that Shino was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"If that is what you call a friend, then I do not even know what you call an enemy, this is ridiculous on so many level's that it makes me wonder what was wrong with me back then to even think about giving you money, so good day, I after all need to hurry and meet my boyfriend, since he wanted to pick me up, so we can go somewhere together." Shino replied with a sigh, as she turned away from Edou and her two friends, who looked at her in disbelief, before Edou chuckled, and pulled something out of her bag.

"I think that you will help us, so I suggest you kneel and beg for forgiveness to this in my hands!" Edou laughed out as she was behind Shino and was pointing something at her head, making Shino turn around and saw that Edou had a gun in her hands, making her freeze for a second with wide eyes, before she quickly calmed herself, by doing a breathing exercise that Frank taught her, then before Edou knew it the gun was gone from her hand, and was now in Shino's who was freaking out mentally, but somehow something was pushing her to do what she wanted to do, which somewhat confused her, but she shook it off mentally, before looking at the gun, and scoffed when she realized something.

"The safety was off, you are an idiot if you did not realized this." Shino said with a glare, before turning off the safety from the gun, and shot all of the bullets at a bucket that was near, and once done, the three girls looked at Shino with wide eyes, before Shino threw the gun to the side, leaving the three girls to fall to the ground in shock and fear from seeing what Shino did.

"...Shit..." Edou muttered, before she noticed that someone was looking at her, and saw that it was Shino, who was giving her a bored look on her face still.

"Bye." Shino told the three before walking away, but the second she was out of sight, she leaned on the side of the building that she was next to, before taking deep breaths of air to calm herself down from what she did.

'Why the hell did I do that...Frank, did you gave me the strength to actually move on from happened, and only when I am around people?" Shino wonder in her thoughts, before she felt that she could walk again, and started to head to the front of her school, and saw that there was a group of people that were in front on the gate, making her confused, before she saw Frank there, wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans, and was next to a motorcycle, while he was holding a bag in his left hand, a small bag she noted, and as she walked near the gate, a bunch of people were asking her questions about Frank, before they saw her walk right next to him, and looked at him, which he noticed and soon looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Shino, got you something, it's your favorite." Frank told Shino, before handing her the bag he had, making her blink for a second, then a moment later she looked inside the bag, and saw it was her favorite type of donuts, and she quickly took a bite out of it, and moaned in delight when she started to eat it, causing Frank to smile when he saw that, but he was really smiling when he saw the look of bliss on her face, and the second she was done, she looked at him with a smile on her face that looked like it was not going to go away.

"Thank you for the treat, now I suppose that it is time for us to go to the restaurant, am I right?" Shino asked Frank, who looked at the watch he had under his sleeve, before he nodded his head the second he looked at Shino.

"About so, but do not worry, this should not take long, at all, I mean we are going to finalize somethings then we are done, it is as simple as that, plus hey free food, that is something, but enough of that, did something happened at your school today!" Frank replied, as he got on his motorcycle, then got on his helmet, the second Shino got on the back, and was wearing a helmet that Frank gave her, before wrapping her arms around his waist, before Frank drove off, to which the second they sis Frank asked a question, that made Shino had a small smile on her face.

"Nothing interesting, it was just boring I guess you could say." Shino answered Frank's question, causing him to raise an eyebrow that she did not see at what she said, before shrugging it off.

*A few hours later*

"Well that was an interesting meeting, so we found out that the guy that went to kill Shino, who was her friend, was working with his brother, and someone else to kill people, who called in a favor I guess to get some old buddies of his to get into the game, hack it, so they could hold us off, and they could now use a new plan to allow them to kill so many people, but then I guess what me and Frank did, set some security off when they saw the actions we were doing, and that got to the people who are go and check these games we play now and days, and going on from there, the guy and his brother got poison to kill people, and then we were talking about how he wanted to kill one guy mainly because he did not like his attitude, and then you could say that they shift from being Death Gun, and ugh, the security stuff they had to deal with, man they worked really hard on this stuff, and they got some good info, so believe me, I think I am happy that this all ended, but I am concern that the fact that there could be more people from Laughing Coffin out there still, and we might just not know it, though I am happy that Shino has taken some steps to being free from the pain she felt." Ray told all his friends that were at the dicey dinner, before looking at Shino, who was with Frank, as she was talking to a lady.

"Well that is something to know...but I would like to know something, that person you fought, who was he, because he seemed to just make you mad when he even looked at you." Nijiki asked Ray, who just looked t the roof of the building for a second, with a blank expression on his face, before sighing a bit, to then looked at his friends.

"That is something that is best left unsaid, but let's just say he did some nasty work, and that he is apart of Laughing Coffin, and I think you can understand what he did, to actually piss me off, if you consider all the things they did in that game, along with the idea's they had in store for GGO, so yeah, I think that is easy for it to be said." Ray replied with a tone that had no emotion coming from it, making everyone that never played SAO shiver when they heard it, while those that did play SAO nodded their heads at what he said.

"Well I guess it is time to head home, after all, there is going to be something that people will have to do." Sugu told everyone, which they all looked to see what the time was, and groaned in agreement, before they all left, but what no one noticed was the far away look on Ray's face.

'He will appear again, I know it, he will always will, but what will he do next I do not know, I just hope in time that I can beat him.' Ray thought, before he got on his motorcycle and started to drive to his home.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I really hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you want to ask me, then feel free to ask or PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	14. Chapter 14

**Filter 1**

 **Hey everyone here is the next chapter to the story, and wow it has been a long time, so yea, things might take longer to finish, so that will be a bummer, but I will try to make progress, so all I need is time, other than that I guess it is time for what you are waiting for, a chapter, and yes it is a filter, this was suppose to come out earlier but again stiff came up, so with that said, I do not own Sword art online, I do own the Oc's and the idea of the story, but other than that enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"I wounder what Ray and Kazuto are up to right now?" Sugu wonder to herself, as she was making herself breakfast, but as she was done, and was about to eat, a loud scream came from up stairs, making her jump when she heard it, and quickly ran up stairs, and ran to Ray's room, and knocked on the door quickly, before waiting for a moment, to which the door opened revealing Ray, who was breathing a bit hard, but something that caught her attention were the black circles under his eyes, which seemed to unnerve her greatly, but she also noticed that he was wearing a pair of black pants, and a baggy white short sleeve shirt.

"...Sugu...? What time is it?" Ray asked Sugu, who looked at him with a concern look in her eyes when he heard the tired like voice he used to speak to her with, making her even more concern than before.

"Ray, it is almost nine in the morning...what was with you screaming, and why are you so tired?" Sugu asked Ray, who blinked slowly, before he fell forward and crashed onto the ground, resulting to him now being passed out, which scared Sugu when she saw this.

"Huh, so he passed out on the ground, I thought that he would actually last longer than this but I guess I was wrong...hmm, as for your question Sugu, me and Ray were playing a game, and it seems to have been to much for him, since we both wanted to complete the series, leading to both of us staying up the whole night, making sure we got everything right, and all that, the scream though was both me and Ray, we were about to win the night we were on, till we were jump scared, I swear that it was a surprise for both of us, but now I am going to take a nap or sleep I do not know I am just tired...so night." Kazuto spoke up, as he walked out of the room, before leaning onto the wall that was next to the door, before telling Sugu what happened, to which once he was done, he started to walk towards his room, while not even knowing that it was actually morning, making Sugu look at him with concern.

"I need to call Asuna and Nijiki." Sugu muttered to herself, as she brought her phone out and started to call the two.

*A few hours later*

Alright let's finish this lat part of the fourth game so we can get to the fifth and sixth games as soon as possible." Ray told Kazuto, who nodded his head to what he was saying, but before they could continue they heard a doorbell ring, which confused the two since they did not expect someone to come to their home, so they left the room that they were in, which was Ray's room, and went down stairs, to see who was at the door, which after a few moments, Kazuto opened the door and both Ray and Kazuto were surprised to see both Asuna and Nijiki at the front door wearing their casual clothes that they like wearing a lot, but something that confused them was the look of concern on both of the girl's faces, which seemed to somewhat worry the boys when they saw the look on their faces.

"What happened?!" Kazuto asked both girls when he saw the look on their faces, which made both him and Ray worry about them.

"We should ask that, Sugu seemed worried when we heard her talking on the phone, talking how you two just passed out in the morning, and hearing some screams coming from here, so do you mind telling us what you two were doing?" Asuna replied with her own question at the end, making both Ray and Kazuto blink at them and slowly their eyes widen when they realized what made them worried.

"Oh! that, well you see me and Ray fond this game, and it had a lot of good reviews, so we were checking them out seeing what people were saying, then we got the game and we played it, which lead to us trying so hard to finish everything, to then us getting so into it that we went on to play the next parts of the game, and yea, now we are on the fourth game of the series and we were tired, because we spent so much time playing to complete it that we lost track of time." Kazuto told Asuna and Nijiki, who both looked at him and Ray with wide eyes, which showed the disbelief that had.

"So wait, this all happened because you two were playing a game, that was a part of a series due to your curiosity, played it, decided to play all of the games in the series, only to have the problem of lack of sleep, due to your stupid pride? Is that what the two of us are hearing?" Asuna asked both boys, only for both Ray and Kazuto to wince slightly and shrug their shoulders at them, making both girls sigh a bit.

"Well is it at least a good game?" Nijiki questioned the boys, shocking not only them, but Asuna as well.

"Um...I guess, if you like horror that is, it is a good game series either way, but still the jump scares are something that really gets the heart going if you are not careful, that and as you move on and on the more you have to use not only your hearing, but field of vision as well." Ray answered Nijiki, but as he explained the game series that him and Kazuto were doing Nijiki seemed interested, while Asuna looked scared.

"That is interesting, I hope that you two don't mind me sticking around, since I actually do not have anything to do today, other than staying home, with my dad coming over to talk with my mom, which they do here and there, and that gets awkward easily if, and I have no need to be apart of that whatsoever." Nijiki asked the adopted brothers, who nodded their heads at her request, and once done, Ray allowed Nijiki to follow him to the inside of his room, while Kazuto just looked at Asuna.

"Well...umm...I honest have nothing to say, I know that you hate horror and all that, and I really do not want to make you do something that you do not want to do, so you can stay here if you want, and we can hang out down stairs while Ray finishes the game." Kazuto started off awkwardly, before making a suggestion that Asuna would most likely enjoy, but when she saw that look in Kazuto's eyes, the look that shows that he will do whatever he can to please her, she sighed and shook her head.

"It is fine, to be honest, it might be fun...you know what the second it get's to scary I will head down here." Asuna replied with closed eyes, before they snapped open and showed that her eyes had a bit of fear in them, causing Kazuto to look at her with wide eyes, but before he could say anything his mouth was covered by Ry, who gave Kazuto a annoyed look, who just rolled his eyes a second later when he saw the annoyed look in Ray's eyes, to which he pouted for a second, only to smirk the next moment that looked a bit devious.

"Well then Asuna, you can hug Kazuto to death if something scares you, but here is a warning you two, I do not want any baby making if you two leave the room and do not come back for a while, after all I do not think I'm ready to be an uncle yet, especially when the others that live in this house might appear and see you two going at it." Ray spoke up with a teasing voice, just as he turned his back on the two he was teasing at the moment, making both Asuna and Kazuto look at Ray in shock when they heard what he said, and were trying to deny anything he was say, all while Nijiki was watching, and started to giggle when both Asuna and Kazuto were red in the face, and were stuttering like no tomorrow.

*A few hours later*

"...We did it, we finally did it..." Ray muttered, as he was laying on the ground face first, with Kazuto doing the same thing as him, while in one corner of the room was Asuna shaking with her head on her knees, but Nijiki on the other hand was looking at the three with a small tilt of her head, looking more relax than everyone else.

"I do not know what you are complaining about if I am going to be honest with you." Nijiki told Ray, who turned his head to look at her, and gave her an annoyed look, before muttering something under his breath, before he sat up, and looked at her dead straight in the eyes.

"I do not need to hear you talk since you fell asleep a few minutes we started this, and now look at us Asuna is in the corner freaking out due to the multiple jump screams, then you have Kazuto, who I think is asleep again now that I am looking at him...I should get him to his room later...then there is me, who is tired beyond belief and is barely holding onto me sanity just to speak right now!" Ray exclaimed, while muttering a bit about getting Kazuto to his room, as Nijiki just looked at him with a small tilt of her head while she looked at Ray up and down, before looking at him in the eyes.

"You are about to pass out soon, am I right?" Nijiki asked Ray, who sighed after a few moments when she said this, and nodded his head slowly, to which she gives him a small smile, and extends a hand to him, which he gladly accepts and started to get up, with the help of Nijiki, and once done the two looked at both Kazuto and Asuna, and saw they were not doing ok after everything that has happened.

"well looks like there is some work to be done...hmm, so I will take Kazuto to his room, and you can take Asuna to the guest room, or to Kazuto's room, either way, once I put Kazuto in his room, I am going to bed, and if you want you can stay here, since it is night after all." Ray told Nijiki, before he picked up Kzuto and went to put him in his room, before heading to the bathroom, to which after he heads to his bed, and groan peacefully, before falling asleep on his bed unaware that his computer screen was still on.

"...How unfortunate, uh oh, how unfortunate, i-" A voice that sounded similar to a little girls spoke, before Nijiki unplugged Ray's computer, and gave an annoyed sigh, before joining Ray in his bed so that they can both go to sleep.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I really hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions you want to ask me, then feel free to ask or PM me, and with that said and done, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 **Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for all of you, it has been a while, has it...to be honest this is not how long I wanted a chapter to be made, but I can't really have an opinion on it, since I have became a lot more busy this time of the year, but anyway here we go with the usual, I do not own Sword Art Online, I do own my Oc's and the story idea, other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter, so enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"New Years, huh, that is something, maybe we should do something in ALO that would be big, cause you know might as well do something big before the year ends." Ray commented, as he was sitting a couch, before looking at both Kazuto and Sugu, who blinked at what he said for a second.

"That would be a good idea, and I think I have the perfect idea on what to do, after all people in ALO claimed that they have found Excalibur." Sugu agreed, as she told the boys what she found, causing Kazuto to cough out loud, as he was choking on the drink he was drinking, while Ray looked at her for a second, with shock appearing on his face.

"You do mean found right, cause if what you told me about how you found the dame sword in an area under the world tree that is in the air, and that you could not fly no matter what, so that should be impossible." Ray spoke in a voice that literary screams shock, which made Sugu giggle at her brother's reactions.

"One, if someone saved a friend of Tonkii, then they can do it, flying that is in Jötunheimr, but then again who is to say that it is true, after all it could be a lie, but either way it is a wake up call, someone could get Excalibur before us, and two you have to admit that something like that could be really helpful so that we can clear boss level's more easily." Sugu replied with a small smile on her face, making Ray nod his head at the information, before they both heard Kazuto sigh at what he heard.

"There is no point in doing that if all you are going to do is something that could be a waste of time, I mean for all we know this sword we are trying to get is something that requires a certain skill level, and it might be super boring...but then again, when Tonkii showed us it, there must be a reason, I mean Tonkii could have been asking for help." Kazuto claimed, before nodding his head at the end of what he was saying, making Sugu smirk at what he said, while Ray just gained a thoughtful look when he thought about what Kazuto said.

"There could be some truth in what you said about needing help, after all Excalibur in legends has been said to be a powerful weapon, that can almost cut through anything, but then again there are so many different tales of the sword that this could be something a kind to one of them, though it is suspicious that your friend would actually would show where a powerful weapon was no matter how you help it, or say if this Tonky is cute, even though Kazuto says otherwise, but either way the only way to know for sure is to go check it out." Ray told the two, who looked at him for wide eyes, from what they heard him say.

"Yea, but if we are going to do this, then we will need a well rounded team to take this mission on." Kazuto claimed, making Ray think about who to invite to something like this to a mission they had no honest details about.

"Well, obviously we need Asuna, Sugu, Rika, Keiko, Nijiki, Sumeragi, Frank, Rick, Zane, Brian, Shino, Rainbow, Kotone, then me and you, since Sugu's boyfriend will be busy, and well Andrew is with his wife." Ray told Kazuto, who thought about what he said for a bit, before nodding his head.

"I think we can make two teams so that we can get this quest done faster, cause there is nothing saying that we can have a team help another one." Kazuto added, which made the two brothers smirk at each other, while Sugu was thinking about what they were saying, until something hit her.

"Wait a minute! Kazuto there is nothing weird about Tonkii, he is adorable!" Sugu exclaimed in rage, causing Kazuto to look at her with wide eyes, and trying to say multiple things that would be taken as a compliment, but were backfiring on him every second, which made Ray let out a small chuckle when he listened in on what they were saying, as he enjoyed the suffering his brother was in.

*A few hours later in ALO*

"Why are we here if we already maxed our weapons out, which I need to remind you are the highest level weapons in the game, which would lose to a legendary weapon only?" Blade asked with a grunt, causing Nightmare to roll his eyes at what he said.

"Maybe so, but they need time to get their stuff, and we are lucky to be at the level we are now, because we need the materials needed to make weapons for a lot of players, and that means to grind a lot of dungeons to even get it." Nightmare replied with a roll of his eyes, which made Blade hummed when answered.

"Yea, yea, you got good stuff, but I say after this we go get more legendary weapons, like the soul blade kazuchi?" Klien questioned, making Punisher look thoughtful when he heard about the weapon.

"It's a nice weapon, but not something easy to get, I mean it is in a dungeon that is so hot that barely anyone can keep focus on what is going on." Punisher claimed with a sigh, causing Klien to pout when he heard that, since everyone, Blade, Philia, Slade, Silica, Phantom, Nightmare, Kirito, Sinon, even Liz agreed with Punisher.

"While I agree with that, I have to say that I would like to have the Shekinah bow." Sinon spoke up, as she was drinking a cup of tea at a table with Punisher sitting next to her, but what she said made everyone look at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, right, you want to get the two hundred meter type of range, I have to say that is a challenge, but to hell with it, we will have to see in the future." Punisher replied to what Sinon said, which made her smile a bit when she heard what he said, all while Liz sweatdropped at what she heard.

"Hey everyone we are back!" A voice called out, and everyone looked to the door and saw that the person that spoke up was Seven, as she, Asuna, Rain, Sumeragi, and Leafa were carrying a basket that had some bottles inside, and everyone knew that they were healing items, strength potions, and so on, but on Asuna's head were Yui and Strea, while on Rain's head was Zoey.

"Your all back, so what took you all so long?" Klien asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Sumeragi to glare at him for a second.

"We were getting information on the way here on how people found out about Excalibur, but apparently it is not something that I can't make of, it is a extermination mission, from what I learned about Excalibur in the books I read it is not something that you would have to kill creatures to get, innocent or not, and from what we know it is in a high place, and the being that gave the mission was going to give it, so it does not make sense to do all that, since from what we do know it seems like a mission to go through a dungeon not kill a bunch of creatures, so what is going on?" Sumeragi answered Klien, before speaking out loud in wonder, which made everyone think about what he said for a second, before Nightmare gained a thoughtful look.

"It could be Caliburn, I mean it is something to mix up with Excalibur, after all Caliburn is a weaker form of Excalibur, so that might be it, a misleading mission to get a false sword, which means that the real mission might be to get the sword and use it to protect the creatures that are being hunted, or kill a boss to not only save the creatures, but to also get Excalibur." Nightmare spoke up while thinking out loud, causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes.

"If that is the case, then there is a time limit, so we need to hurry." Kirito exclaimed, as everyone nodded in agreement, except for Nightmare, who blinked what was said.

*A few minutes later in Jötunheimr*

"I would rather take the stairs again than be in the fucking cold!" Klien yelled out loud, while Sumeragi looked at Nightmare, as he saw him shaking a bit, but not due to the cold, but to being really uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Sumeragi asked Nightmare, who looked at him for a moment.

"I do not know, I just feel something off about this place, let's just go find Tonkii, and check what is going on here." Nightmare replied with a shiver, which unnerved Sumeragi a bit, before shaking his head for a moment, to look and see that Tonkii was already where they were, with almost everyone on, except for Klien who was complaining, with Kirito trying to get him to get on, causing Liz to be embarrassed by this, but soon everyone was on Tonkii before they left and flew in the air, and as they looked around they saw the one thing wish to not see the killing quest, where they saw anything that was even related to or even looked like Tonkii being killed by mages, and some kind of four armed monsters.

"This is not something I would like to see, it is just unfair, but now I think the theory of this quest being one where someone can get a fake Excalibur, or it is Caliburn is more likely true now." Nightmare muttered lowly, but everyone heard him, though they could not comment due to the effect of seeing what was happening to Tonkii's friends and family getting killed.

"I has to be, otherwise I rather just give Excalibur away." Kirito said with a wince appearing on his face, but soon both him and Klien felt something behind them, and turn around to see a woman with a cosmic looking dress, and eyes that look similar to her eyes, but when everyone looked to where the woman was, Nightmare became curious, and saw nothing.

"Umm...what are you all looking at?" Nightmare asked everyone when he saw they were in awe, to which made everyone look at him with wide eyes when they saw him looking around, but when they looked at the woman, they saw mistrust when she looked at Nightmare.

"What the hell do you mean!? I mean there is a woman floating in front of us, how can you miss her?!" Klien questioned out with a yell, causing Nightmare to squint his eyes a bit, only to see nothing in front of him.

"I see nothing, alright, all I am seeing is air, I see no woman that you are talking about, I see nothing!" Nightmare yelled at Klien with a hint of annoyance, to which Zoey put her hands on his forehead, and gasp in shock.

"Nothing is wrong with you papa! It is your character, what your character is seeing is normal for it, it is like it is preventing you from seeing the woman in front of us." Zoey spoke in awe, which shocked everyone , as Nightmare looked a bit unnerved.

"Great...I will just be over here and just sit here, while you all listen to what she has to say, and hopefully she can explain why this is happening." Nightmare muttered, as he watched everyone listen to this woman they keep talking about, and soon when it looked like they finished they looked at Nightmare, who was patiently waiting for them to finish what they were doing.

"Alright apparently you were right, and apparently we are fighting frost giants, that are down there, so in actuality we don't have to fight them, but with Tonkii's help we go to Thrym's castle and take the sword Excalibur and once done this land will turn back to normal to becoming a beautiful land." Kirito told Nightmare, as Nightmare looked at what is in Leafa's hands and saw an amulet that was bright green, before some parts of it turned black.

"Let me guess there is only so much time before the end am I right, this has became something so serious that it will effect anywhere sooner or later, so that means we need to finish this now or else there will be dire consequences, am I right?" Nightmare questioned, to which Kirito nodded his head to what he said.

"That is right, there will be a take over if we do not get that sword, but if we get it, then the lady we were talking about, who is Uror the lady of the lake, will have her powers back, and the time limit is how many of her kin are left, which is her last source of power, because if they die, she losses all of her power." Kirito answered Nightmare, who nodded his head, before noticing something in Kirito's eyes.

"Something else she said?" Nightmare asked Kirito, who just looked away, along with everyone else, since they heard what they were talking about, making him confused, before a thought occurred to him about his character.

"Ah, I see she does not trust me, because I am claimed as a demon fairy, well that is to be expected I guess." Nightmare spoke with a sigh, making everyone look at him with a wince.

"There is nothing bad about it, I mean it is you, and there is nothing bad about you, it just means you have to show her that you are not what she expects." Rain told Nightmare, who looked at her with wide eyes for a second, before a smile appeared on his face.

"Yea, you are right, alright then, let's go get Excalibur, and save this place!" Nightmare exclaimed, causing everyone to cheer, and once they were near the entrance, they entered, but when Nightmare was about to enter he was blasted back and landed on the ground, causing everyone to gasp when they saw this.

"Nightmare!" Kirito, Leafa, and Rain called out, as Nightmare slowly got up, and made his way to the entrance to the dungeon, only to touch an invisible barrier, which shocked everyone, causing Rain to slowly touch the barrier, only to feel it, which scared her.

"So this is the case, since I am near, I am causing a defense system to go off, meaning I am not able to join you all...which explain's why I am now seeing that I am kicked out of the party...heh, you know, just go, we honestly do not have enough time, I will keep Tonkii safe, cause there is without a doubt that those idiots down on the ground will try and harm him, so just go...I can wait..." Nightmare muttered, as his hair covered his eyes, causing Rain to flinch, before trying to touch Nightmare, only to the barrier to prevent her from doing so, which seemed to tick her off.

"...Dude, this is not cool, but we will clear this quest, so keep Tonkii safe, and we will go all out from beginning to end, even if we have to act like our SAO self's, after all the five of us are a team." Blade commented with a stern look, with Punisher, Phantom, and Slade agree with him, making Nightmare smile at them when he heard what they said to him, which shocked everyone, but Kirito nodded his head, and made a second sword appeared on his back, which made everyone surprised since he always used only one sword.

"Thanks everyone, I will see you all at the end, and Zoey keep them out of trouble with Yui and Strea's help, since we all know we are group that can cause it." Nightmare told Zoey with a small smile, as everyone gave a small chuckle from what he said, and soon they all left, leaving Nightmare alone.

"Well, there is nothing to do for now, it is just me, Tonkii, and that black crystal like mirror...wait what?" Nightmare muttered to himself, as he looked to his right and saw a black crystal mirror just on the wall, which surprised him a bit, but as he near it black smoke like energy came out of it, and before he knew it a blinking black light engulfed him, and once it disappeared nothing was there, which made Tonkii let out a cry.

*Unknown location*

"Fucking light...the hell..." Nightmare growled out, before he looked around and saw he was in a black crystal like ash castle, causing him to raise an eyebrow, and before he knew it, a screen appeared in front of his face, to which he began to read, and as he read he slowly began to become a bit pale, but there was excitement that appeared in his eyes for a bit.

"If there is a frost Giant, then there is Loki, great, but the prize is as great as a holy sword, a legendary demon weapon, ah fuck it, you only like once, so let's go." Nightmare soon continued to speak, as he equipped a second sword, which with his first sword he already had out made him look like he was his SAO character a bit, and before he knew it he went into the dungeon to go and complete the quest he received.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Alright there we go, now I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and yea, if you have any questions feel free to ask, by either reviewing, or by PM , either way will work, since I will give my best to answer any questions, so until next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

 **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter for all of you, and yea, that's it, but just a safe reminder I do not own Sword Art online, all I do own is the story idea and my Oc's and with that said, I hope you all like the chapter, so enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Yah!" A voice called out, as a black blur passed by some lizard knight creatures, before it jumped in the air and took out some creatures that were in the air, before the the bur landed on the ground reveling itself to be Nightmare, who had two swords resting on his shoulders, and as he sheathed both of his swords the creatures exploded into a bunch of pixels, once that happened Nightmare sighed before he stood up.

"That is the tenth group of creatures that I had to fight...good thing I prepared and still have a bunch of potions to heal me, now let's see there is two paths, one will lead me to a trap, the other will lead me to the right direction that I need to, so which one should I go to...ah fuck it, I will deal with the consequences when I am dead." Nightmare muttered to himself, before he took the path on the left, not even noticing a blue mirror that was by the door which showed the rest of his friends, who were heading to a large door, before entering.

"Wonder how everyone else is doing...? Shit another group of monsters, and this one is larger, but on the plus side they are by a big door, and what is behind a big door? A boss, jackpot." Nightmare spoke to himself, before he took both of his swords out and charged at the army of monsters, who noticed him a little to late, before he cut one of them down, before disappearing and reappearing behind the monsters every second, until there were a few left, but Nightmare was frozen which allowed the monsters to charge at him, though as they got closer they were soon killed by two daggers that Nightmare reequipped and finished killing the monsters without having that much trouble, making him sigh in relief, before he went to the door to try and open it, but sadly enough the door did not open, which annoyed him.

"The fuck, how the hell do they expect my to clear this place if there is no way to get pass here...Hmm...?" Nightmare muttered to himself, as he walked to a nearby wall, and as he did so he saw a blue mirror, making him curious, but when he looked at it he was shocked to see all of his friends fighting two goat like creatures, one in the front and one in the back.

*With the others*

"Dame it, if only we had Nightmare, this might of been easier! After all one fucker is healing both himself and the guy in front of us every time they get hurt or something!" Punisher called out in rage, but soon moved out of the way of a ax attack by a yellow goat like monster, but when the ax hit the ground Sinon tried using an arrow to hit a black goat that was covered in green like energy, but it was soon blocked by the yellow goat, who used it's hand to stop the attack.

"I agree, there were chances to finish off the guy in the back, but it all did not work since he kept healing himself, the other guy chased us off, or we were frozen after using some attacks we used." Sinon agreed in annoyance, but soon Zoey yelped in fear, catching their attention.

"He is going to attack in two seconds!" Yui called out, which made everyone look at her in shock, before they looked at the monster, and once they saw what she said was true they quickly jumped to the side to avoid the full impact of the attack coming at them, but it did not matter since they were all hit a bit by the attack, leaving Asuna, Sumeragi, and Slade to heal everyone, and once done they were looking at the monster in front of them with a bit of worry.

"Alright here is the bad news, we only have about two and a half minutes until all of our MP is wasted, so we need a big plan and now, otherwise we will have to start all over from the beginning, and I rather not tell Nightmare how we got our asses kicked by one boss." Slade called out, which made Kirito look at him for a moment, but before he could say anything he quickly blocked a attack from the yellow goat monster with both of his swords, but was barely holding on since he was being slowly pushed back.

"Nii-san, we can't start all over, over seventy percent of the medallion is black, if we start all over, then we will already will be to late to finish this quest." Leafa added, causing Kirito to close his eyes for a moment, before they snapped open, and a glint appeared in them.

"Alright, I have a plan, it is costly, but it should work, we need to attack this boss head on with our strongest attacks, and show no mercy to it, hopefully this will get this thing to the amount of health that I hope that it will go down to." Kirito spoke with a sharp look in his eyes, causing everyone to look at him for a few seconds, before they nodded their heads to what he said, showing that they were going to faith into what Kirito had planned for this monster, so with all of his strength Kirito pushed the boss like monster back allowing breathing room between the group and the boss. like monster, or mini boss to those that would think of it as such.

The moment the creature was pushed back though the group charge with Kirito now in the back to take a breather, as this was happening Klien and Punisher were side by side charging at the creature, and before anyone could blink they disappeared and reappeared behind the creature with their katana's out of their sheaths, before they slide it back into their sheaths, to which the monster was engulfed in flames.

Though the second the flames disappeared Leafa and Blade jumped in the air and did a downward side slash in the opposite direction, causing a gulf of wind to appear making the creature go onto it's knees.

This lead to Liz and Silica jumping in the air, so that Liz can first hit the monster in the head with her hammer, which dealt a big amount of damage, but it soon also got stabbed in the neck by Silica, who rolled off the monster, but in the process of doing that the monster became stun, allowing Sinon to aim her bow and arrow and strike the monster, who had ice appeared on it's chest, before being destroyed a few seconds later.

Next came Slade and Sumeragi charging towards the creature, which was about to attack the two till it was sneaked attack by two stabs in the back by Phantom and Philia, which made the creature reach the half way point of yellow, and once that was noticed both Slade and Sumeragi strike the creature down so that it's health was almost at the red.

Finally Rain came in and shocked everyone when she had a second sword in her hand, and she showed that she could use it, as she strikes the creature with one sword powered skill, before using her other sword to do another, and once that made contact Kirito charged it and strike at the creatures exposed spots as fast as possible with one sword, then once his attack ended everyone who attacked was now stiff, but that did nothing to Kirito, since he now had his other sword now powered up with an ice like sword skill, and he used that to attack the creature with quick slashed in every direction, which in the end made four sonic like blades come off it's body.

The second looked at the mini bosses health he was shocked to see that it was near the last bit of it's health, but it soon went to one percent due to Seven using a long range spell attack, and Silica using Pina's help to launch an attack, though it was good, it did leave a big opening so that the creature can finish them all off, but before it could Asuna jumped it and finished it with a few strokes with one sword skill, leaving it frozen, and as this happened the black goat like creature stood up with an ax at hand, but before it could attack the goat they were all attacking exploded into pixels, causing the last monster to freeze in place, allowing everyone to be back to normal from using the amount of skills that were used, which made the creature look at them scared realizing what will happen now.

"I would suggest that you grit your teeth." Punisher said, and before the creature even knew it a barrage of attacks came and killed it in matter of seconds.

*A few minutes later*

"Hey you know we never did get an explanation for what you did Kirito, or why you have two swords Rain!" Klien called out, as he sliced a mob monster in half, but what he said, made the two in question falter a bit when they heard what Klien said.

"Is this really the time?" Kirto questioned, as he cut up another mob, before charging at a crab like boss, and cutting off one of it's pincers, before doing a back flip to get some distance.

"Better now then later, otherwise we will forget." Seven claimed, making her sister look a bit awkward when she realized that she was the center of attention at the moment, which she usually ignores, but in this case it was kinda hard, since the subject is kinda personal in her opinion.

"Well you see, when the new update came out where people can use sword skills, they also secretly gave out skills that we can make Original Sword Skills, or OSS, the reason I have two swords is because it is part of my OSS, the problem is though it is not done, but I got a little help from Nightmare on how to use two swords, and while I am not amazing at it as both him and Kirito I can do this duel wielding thing pretty decently, well I would call it duel wielding, but there are no skills for it." Rain explained, as she cut two pincers off at the same time, all while everyone looked at her in shock, from not only hearing what she said, but from what she did.

"Wow, that is amazing...!" Leafa called out, which Kirito nodded in agreement on hearing how she can use two swords so well.

"Wait, then what did you do Kirito?" Klien asked his friend, who looked a bit awkward as well.

"Well, it is simply chaining sword skills with each other to make a combination of attacks that can cut the cool down time down a lot." Kirito muttered loud enough so everyone could hear, and the answer actually made them blink at the so simple answer.

"That is a really simple answer, I thought you would over complicate the answer, and then dumb it down for us." Slade commented, causing Kirito to look a bit confused when he said that.

"Why would I do that?" Kirito questioned, but Slade just gave him a look, causing Kirito to twitch a bit, since almost everyone was giving him the look.

"...Let's just say when you try to be helpful in explaining things you tend to make everyone around you feel stupid at the same time." Punisher replied, making Kirito groan for a second, before shaking his head and glaring at the mini boss in front of him.

*A few minutes later with Nightmare*

"Well would you look at that, two mini-bosses, nice work everyone." Nightmare muttered to himself, but he soon froze when he heard the door to the next room finally open up, causing him to narrow his eyes when he saw it happening.

"Now, it is my turn to kick some ass...but instead of a mini-boss, it is a boss level monster." Nightmare claimed as he walked to the opening to the next room and saw that his opponent was a monster that had boss level health, and as he took a deep breath he walked into the room.

*With the others at the moment*

"Alright the boss is down this hall way right?" Blade questions Zoey, who nodded her head.

"That is right, just down this hallway." Zoey answered, but as Blade nodded his head Philia notices something up ahead.

"There is something coming up, be prepared for a trap." Philia spoke lowly enough so everyone can hear, and no one else, causing everyone to nod their heads, but when they reached to the point where they saw something, they found a woman with light green hair, with a matching dress sitting on their knees in chains, causing everyone to actually cringe when they saw what position the woman was in.

"Help me...please help me..." The woman spoke softly, making the atmosphere tense.

"It's a trap." Kirito claimed.

"Yep."

"Totally."

"Without a doubt."

Those were the most common things spoken i the group, except for Slade, Blade, Punisher, and Phantom, who looked at the woman with narrowed eyes as if they were trying to figure out something.

"What is your name?" Punisher asked the woman, causing everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows, except the woman, who blinked for a moment.

"Freyja." Was the simple answer that he received, making Punisher gasp in shock when he heard her name.

"Shit we have to free her, because I know what her job is now." Punisher muttered, as he grabbed his sword and was ready to destroy the cell, shocking everyone.

"Punisher, what do you mean." A wide eyed Phantom asked Punisher, who now looked at him with wide eyes that were saying are you stupid or something.

"You are all idiots, I am extremely disappointed in Sinon though, how can you not know one of the goddess in Norse mythology, seriously, and she is one of the kind ones that would help people, so that means that the boss can't be beaten without her help." Punisher answered Phantom, but his answer shocked everyone, and that lead to Sinon face palming for forgetting about the name Freyja, and before everyone's eyes Punisher cut the bars destroying them so that he can cut the chains that were trapping Freyja in place.

"Thank you kind fairy warrior, but I would like to ask for a favor in retrieving my families treasure, a treasure that Thrym king of the giants stole." Freyja told Punisher, who nodded his head to what she said.

"We will help you without a doubt." Punisher claimed, causing Freyja to smile in joy, but the second this happened Kirito noticed something was off, and that was the fact that the two parties now were merged into one larger party, added to that he received a message as well, showing that it was to allow Freyja join the party, making him raise an eyebrow, before accepting it, then the next thing he knows she is added to the party, but her stats were what shocked him.

"That is a large amount of MP, health to...hmm, we need to hurry." Kirito muttered, but before he can tell anyone what the plan was he soon saw everything turn gray, which shocked the group, Freyja included.

"Papa!" Zoey called out, causing everyone to look at her to see her pointing at a crystal like mirror that was in Freyja's used to be cell, and they were shocked to see Nightmare getting ready to fight some weird knight like being with four swords, as he had two swords out.

"Demon fairy...?" Freyja muttered in confusion, but no one noticed since they were now worried about what Nightmare was about to do.

*With Nightmare*

"Well shit, the name is something to worry about, after all I do not know if I can beat the legendary Siegfried, but then again it would be kinda bad ass if I won, eh fuck it." Nightmare spoke up, before he charged at Siegfried at full speed, but as he did so, Siegfried pointed it's sword at Nightmare, confusing him for a second, before he quickly without even reacting jumped out of the way of a fire pillar coming his way, which shocked him a bit when he came to full terms to what has happened.

"I really need to go all out." Nightmare muttered with narrowed eyes, and as realized this, one of his swords started to glow, the second this happened he charged at Siegfried as fast as he could, and just as Siegfried was about to another attack Nightmare slashed him with what seemed to be a sword skill that was fire related, and he started to slash at the boss like monster as fast as he could, even as going far as to use his other sword which did not had a sword skill activated to attack the boss, but before he knew it his sword skill ended, shocking Nightmare for a moment, allowing Siegfried to look at him for a moment before raising two out of the four swords it had to try and strike him down.

Though Siegfried was pushed back when the sword Nightmare did not use had a sword skill activated to it, which was one that looked as if it was made out of darkness, before charging at Siegfried once more and did multiple slashes around it's body at multiple angles at a very fast speed, before he appeared behind Siegfried causing an explosion to appear, but as it ended Siegfried was where it was with barely one bar of health gone, but as it turned around to attack Nightmare, the boss like monster was attacked by a pair of two handed swords, which Nightmare was holding in one hand each, though he was struggling to hold both weapons he was successful in using them since he was doing so decent damage to Siegfried every time he strikes with a sword skill with both swords, but it ended when Nightmare dropped both swords and started to breath really hard, and he realized what the problem was the second he looked at his bar of health, he ran out of stamina, and when he looked at Siegfried he realized the second that Siegfried was in front of him he would have no time to strike back with both two handed swords.

Sadly enough Nightmare was right, but the second Siegfried was about to attack it was hit with two small slashes, which both attacks belong to Nightmare, who was now holding two daggers in both of his hands, and in a quick burst of speed he dashed at Siegfried and strike at all angles before jumping in the air, and when Siegfried looked at the falling Nightmare, who now had two mallets in his hands, Siegfried decided to attack as well, this lead to Nightmare being hit with two slash marks appearing on his chest, but at the same time Siegfried was hit by both mallets that had a sword skill activated, but when Nightmare was attacked he was thrown back, and crashed into a wall, causing a big amount of dust to appear and block the vision of Nightmare from sight, this lead to Siegfried to point all four swords to where Nightmare was and charge, but instead of hitting Nightmare Siegfried crashed into the wall instead.

But the second Siegfried tried to move, it was soon hit by two katanna's which had fire like abilities to it and actually burned Siegfried, but when it looked at Nightmare he had two axes ready and began to strike at Siegfried in close range combat, showing no remorse for the boss like monster, who was now being pushed back by every attack, but it left Nightmare wide open, which now lead to him being stabbed twice by two of Siegfried's swords, but what it did not noticed was that Nightmare now had two lances and began to jab at the boss like monster non-stop, until he was thrown back once more, causing him to crash into the wall once again.

'Ugh...that hurt a lot...shit not enough health, and this gut is now at the end of his second to last bar of health, just great.' Nightmare thought with a wince, before he now had a bow in his hands and started to do some long range which worked a bit, and actually made Siegfried get to it's last bar of health, but Nightmare did not want to risk getting in close again since then he would only have one percent of his health left if he does it, but with a quick shake of his head, he saw that Siegfried was charging at him with all four of his swords, and the second that happened he equipped two fist like knuckle weapons, and the second Siegfried got close Nightmare rolled to the side to evade it's attack, leaving it open, so that Nightmare can punch the living day lights out of Siegfried, though the second he saw Siegfried turning around he backed away with two rapiers in his hands.

"One shot, got to make the nest few moves count, I barely have any MP left." Nightmare growled out, as he charged at Siegfried, and let out a barrage of attacks from his two rapiers, once down he was now standing behind Siegfried with both of his hands now holding two one handed swords, to which he quickly turned around and used his OSS skill that he had for a long time, just as Siegfried turns around and actually hits Nightmare with all four of it's swords, leading to a massive explosion happening, and once the dust is settle all that is left if Nightmare standing breathing really hard with one percent of health left, and once he realized that the fight was over he sat down on the ground and took out some potions to heal himself, and restore his MP, so that he can continue to the next room.

*With the others*

"Whoa..." The guys muttered.

"That's amazing..." The girl's awed.

"Kirito, did you know that Nightmare can do that?" Klien asked Kirito, after hearing what everyone thought of what just happened, who just shook his head a bit.

"No, I didn't, I know he use skill connect to do all that damage and combos, but the weapon change thing, I never saw it before in my life." Kirito answered Klien, causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes, except for two people.

"That was his true skill in SAO." Rain claimed, causing everyone to look at her, but she was a bit in awe at what she saw.

"What do you mean, I thought it was duel wielding?" Klien questioned her, but she shook her head at his question.

"No, that is wrong, his skill is to actually to use every weapon, he can use a combination of weapons and use them for battle, as long as he can use each weapon in one hand then the skill works from what Zoey told us when Nightmare questioned it one day, so after that he went into heavy training when there was free time for him, how long it took to get this good, I do not know, but it is amazing, he is using weapons that usually need both hands to hold." Rain answered Klien, but her answer shocked everyone when they heard what she said.

"So this is what he was suppose to be like in SAO? It must have been difficult not knowing, he probably did not understand it, so when he tried it he only used two one handed swords, after all those were the only weapons he had in his inventory if I am right." Kirito spoke to himself, but looked at the few people from SAO that were close to Nightmare in SAO, who were Punisher, Slade, Blade, Phantom, and Rain, who just nodded their heads confirming what Kirito said was true.

"Not that I want to bring things into a bad way, but I think we should hurry to the final room, otherwise we will have to deal with the end of all we know here." Sumeragi interrupted the soon to be growing conversation, causing them to look at him, before nodding their heads to what he said, before they quickly left to head to the finally room in a hurry, since Leafa told them that they were almost out of time, since they had around twenty minutes left, but unknown to them Freyja looked a bit lost in thought.

'A demon fairy doing that...could what I learned be wrong?' Freyja thought to herself, as she followed the fairies that saved her.

*In the next room*

"So this is it, huh, never thought the end would be like this." Punisher muttered, but as he said that everyone heard Freyja saying a spell, before they all noticed that their health was beyond the max limit they had.

"Wow, I never thought there was a spell to max out our health..." Silica commented, just as Slade Asuna, and Sumeragi fished with saying some spells that increased everyone's stats, but Phantom frowns when he realized something important.

"That is not the case, it just means that this boss is going to be extremely challenging." Phantom commented, causing everyone to be tense, yet ready for anything that is to come, but the second they enter the room they were shocked to see a bunch of gold.

"Umm...how much do you think all of this equals?" Liz questioned, just as Klien got a close look at some of the stuff in front of the gold nearby.

"I hear irritating buzzing, I will crush and destroy whatever it is before they do whatever it is what they want to do." A voice called out, and before the group knew it they heard stomping, that kept getting closer and closer, until they saw what, or rather who it was, and let it be known that it was something that none of them were expecting it was a giant, wearing a robe with armor, a cape, and had blue hair, and light blue hair, with glowing blue eyes, and the moment they saw this one person, everyone became scared.

"Oh...we really bit off more than we can chew..." Kirito muttered, with everyone agreeing with him, except for Freyja, who was glaring at the giant.

"Thrym..." Freyja growled out, while the giant now known as Thrym smirked at her, causing everyone to get their weapons ready to fight this giant.

"Everyone listen to Strea, Zoey, and Yui!" Kirito called out, as everyone nodded their heads to what he said.

*With Nightmare*

"So this is the hole that you decided to hide it...isn't that right Loki?" Nightmare spoke, as he looked towards the middle of the room, only to see a man there wearing a red and orange rob, along with a red cape that covered his face to not allow anyone to see anything but the part of his face that is below his eyes, but something that unnerved Nightmare was that the man was grinning like a madman.

"A demon fairy, how amusing of you to try and stop me instead of joining me." Loki, the man now known as, claimed with a grin still on his face, but his words honestly confused Nightmare.

"Why the hell would I join you? For all the shit you cause, and for all I know you are making people suffer though your actions god of mischief." Nightmare stated with narrowed eyes, causing Loki to laugh.

"True, I am not going to deny it, all well, looks like I am going to have to kill you now." Loki said in a non-caring way, before he started to change form, which shocked Nightmare, which Loki now had a ring on his back with two crescent like parts merged with it, along with diamonds floating around the ring, next was the fact that he grew in size, about the same size as Siegfried, before he started to mutate to a demon looking form with gold like armor, sharp nails, a helmet on his head, he also lost his legs, and was now floating a bit, but the thing that was attach to his upper body was something that looks like it was apart of a spine.

"Ok, now that is frightening, and I have to fight him...just fucking great." Nightmare muttered, as he got both of his swords out, showing that he was ready for combat.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I hope you all like the chapter, and if you have any questions feel free to ask in the reviews or just PM me, I will answer as soon as I can, other than that yea, I will see you all next, so till next time everyone.**

 **Alternate Journey**


End file.
